Back to the Past
by ShizoFairytale
Summary: Als Harry Potter Voldemort nach 5 Jahren Krieg besiegte, war das letzte was er erwartete mit Ron und Hermine in eine andere Dimension beschworen zu werden, in welcher tote lebendig waren und eine jüngere Version des goldenen Trios herumrannte.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Past**

Er konnte es kaum glauben, der Krieg war zu Ende, die lichte Seite hatte gewonnen. Nicht das es noch einen wirklichen Unterschied zwischen den beiden Fraktionen des Krieges gegeben hätte. Bereits nach den ersten Monaten war die ganze Situation in ein komplettes Chaos ausgeartet. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Licht und Dunkel waren die Beweggründe. Auf beiden Seiten wurde gemordet, ob aus Rache, einfacher Blutlust oder Wahnsinn. Auf beiden Seiten wurde getrauert, geklagt und Verluste in kauf genommen.

5 Jahre, 5 schreckliche, lange Jahre hatte der Krieg angedauert in welchen die Leute die Furcht den nächsten Tag nicht mehr zu erleben oder einen weiteren lieben Menschen zu verlieren mit sich herum tragen mussten. Erschöpfende Jahre voller albtraumhafter Erfahrungen, schrecklichen Träumen, Tod, Trauer, Angst, Verlust, Ausweglosigkeit und Verzweiflung.

Doch nun war es vorbei, endlich konnte Harry Voldemort besiegen und die gefährlichsten Todesser gemeinsam mit ihrem Herren töten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er 20 Jahre alt.

Harry wurde von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als er zu seiner Linken schaute sah er Ron. Der Rothaarige hatte noch an Größe zugelegt und Muskeln bedeckten seinen Körper, von dem merkwürdig ungelenkt aussehenden Jungen von früher war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Er war zu einem richtigen Kraftpaket geworden welches alleine durch sein auftreten Ehrfurcht hervorrief. Einer der Gründe dieser Veränderung war wohl, dass Ron mit 17 Jahren von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war.

Hermine stand hinter Ron, einen müden Ausdruck in den Augen. Sie war eine gelehrte, das Kämpfen war nichts für sie und jedes Mal wenn sie mit hinaus in die Schlacht musste verkroch sie sich anschließend in einer Bibliothek in ihrem derzeitigen Safehouse, oder, wenn es keine gab, mit einem Buch in einem freien Zimmer. Doch auch sie hatte sich äußerlich verändert. Ihre Braunen Haare waren nicht mehr ein buschiges Wirrwarr auf ihrem Kopf sondern flossen ihr in geordneten Locken den Rücken hinab, wenn sie sie nicht in einem tief sitzenden, lockeren Zopf zurück hielt. Für Haare schneiden war während des Krieges nicht immer Zeit gewesen und als das Mädchen, oder eher die junge Frau, erkannte das längere Haare leichter zu bändigen waren ließ sie ihre Mähne immer weiter wachsen, sehr zur Freude Harrys und Rons.

Harry selbst hatte sich ebenfalls stark verändert. Er war noch immer nicht der Größte, doch Hermine überragte er mittlerweile um einen halben Kopf. Ron überragte sie beide noch immer um über einen halben Kopf.

Harry hatte ebenfalls an Muskeln zugelegt, wenn es auch nicht so deutlich erkennbar war wie bei Ron, er hatte mehr die Muskeln eines Läufers. Zusätzlich wurde er von vielen Narben geziert und schaute man ihn an, so sah man nicht zuerst die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, sondern eine lange Narbe welche von seiner Wange quer über seinen Nasenrücken, zwischen den Augenbrauen hindurch, bis auf die Stirnseite gegenüber seiner Blitznarbe verlief und alle Blicke auf sich zog.

In einem anderen Universum hatten sich die drei selben Personen (wenn auch um ein paar Jahre jünger) mit dem Orden des Phönix versammelt. Vor Lily Potter lag ein altes, zerfleddertes Buch, dessen Schrift in einem uralten, ungenauen Latein verfasst worden war. Die Rothaarige hatte 1 Jahr damit verbracht die groben Übertitel der in dem Buch angesprochenen Themen, sowie das gesuchte Thema selbst (8 Seiten) zu übersetzten und sich sicher sein zu können keinerlei Übersetzungsfehler hinein gebaut zu haben.

„Ist alles bereit?" Albus Dumbledore, Anführer des Ordens und Schulleiter Hogwarts, schaute in die Runde. Seine Augen blickten ernst und ohne das vertraute Funkeln in ihnen die versammelten an. Nur jene welche sich als am Vertrauenswürdigsten erwiesen hatten waren im Hauptquartier. Die Gruppe bestand aus der gesamten Weasley Familie, den Potters und den Longbottoms, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt und Alastor ‚Mad-Eye' Moody.

„Wollen wir das wirklich tun? Niemand weiß ob die Beschworenen uns wirklich helfen werden." Fragte Alice Longbottom zweifelnd nach und Lily nickte zustimmend.

„Sie hat Recht, denkt noch einmal darüber nach." Flehte die Rothaarige Mutter zweier Kinder.

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, wir müssen dieses Risiko auf uns nehmen, sie sind unsere letzte Hoffnung." Seufzte Dumbledore schwer und er fühlte all seine 120 Jahre dabei. Auch die anderen nickten zustimmend, sogar die Kinder.

Wissend das sie überstimmt waren fügten sich die beiden Frauen. Die Versammelten Stellten sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf und begannen eine lange, komplizierte Formel aufzusagen.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr, das Ritual konnte nicht unterbrochen werden.

Harry konnte nicht sagen weshalb, doch ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn, ein Gefühl welches er immer dann spürte bevor alles den Bach runter ging, ein Gefühl auf welches er gelernt hatte zu vertrauen und welches ihm schon des öfteren das Leben gerettet hatte.

In weniger als einer Sekunde hielt er den Elderstab in seinen Händen. Ron und Hermine hatten die Bewegung sofort wahrgenommen und reagierten ebenfalls.

Hermine stellte sich hinter Harry und Ron, welcher an die Seite des Schwarzhaarigen getreten war. Seine normalerweise Himmelblauen Augen hielten in ihnen ein gefährliches, goldenes glitzern. Beide hielten ihre Stäbe in ihren Händen, sie hatten schnell gelernt das mit Harrys Gespür für Gefahr nicht zu spaßen war und man ihnen besser folgte. Das der Krieg eigentlich vorbei sein sollte bedeutete den drei kaum etwas, noch immer waren Anhänger des dunklen Lords auf freiem Fuß und nicht wenige davon trachteten nach ihrem Leben.

Die dunklen Beschützer des Lichts waren sie genannt worden. Die Zeit in welcher Harry als der berühmteste der drei gegolten hatte war lange vorbei, Ron war der Alpha des größten Werwolfrudels Europas und Hermine war für ihr außerordentliches Wissen überall bekannt und wurde dafür geschätzt, doch besonders ihre Begabung in Magischen Schilden und als Heilerin waren weit verbreitet, sie hatte schon so manches Wunder auf Schlachtfeldern geleistet. Sie war noch immer das Gehirn des Trios, Ron der Stratege und Harry die pure Macht und der Spezialist in den dunklen Künsten.

Als nun also ein Licht vor ihren Augen erschien zögerte Hermine nicht lange, blau schimmernd erschien ein Schild in Form einer Halbkugel um die drei herum, bevor es unsichtbar wurde. Flüche konnten aus dem inneren des Schildes hinaus gelangen, doch nichts gelangte hinein, zumindest wenn der Angreifer das Schild nicht zerschlagen konnte indem er es überpowerte.

Doch das Licht schien das Schild nicht einmal zu bemerken, ohne innezuhalten flog es durch das Schild und begann sich auszudehnen. Mit dieser Ausdehnung begann es auch immer heller zu Leuchten und die drei waren gezwungen ihre Augen zu schließen und sich die Hände vors Gesicht zu halten. Dennoch blieb ihre Zauberstabhand stetig und Fluch nach Fluch wurde ausgesprochen, Harry warf sogar ein magisches Messer doch es brachte nichts.

Wütend knurrend zog Ron schließlich einen Revolver hervor, mit der andren Hand weiter Flüche abfeuernd, die Augen fest geschlossen um nicht geblendet zu werden. Der Revolver war so verzaubert das er immer sauber blieb und selbst nachlud, die Patronen welche dafür benötigt wurden, wurden geschrumpft in einer von Rons vielen Mantelinnentaschen verstaut.

Doch auch Silberkugeln brachten nichts, sie wurden einfach absorbiert. Bevor sich das Trio zurückziehen konnte war es auch schon zu spät, das Licht umschloss sie.

Harrys Hände suchten die seiner Partner und umklammerten sie, sie durften nicht getrennt werden.

Es fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, in welcher sie durch wirbelnde Farben fielen und hin- und hergeschleudert wurden.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kamen drei paar Springerstiefel wieder auf dem Boden auf.

Harry konnte Rons aggressives Knurren hören, gefolgt von dem vertrauten wedeln von Hermines Zauberstab und fühlte wie ihre Magie ein weiteres Schild herauf beschwor. Er selbst hatte bereits einen Fluch geformt welcher an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs gefährlich leuchtete.

Als er die Augen aufriss, bereit schwarze Roben und silberne Masken zu sehen, war er nicht auf die Sicht welche ihn erwartete vorbereitet. Dort standen Menschen welche eigentlich tot sein sollten, neben jüngeren Versionen von ihnen selbst, unschuldigen Versionen.

Sein Ron begann ungläubig zu Fluchen und Hermine sank geschockt zu Boden. Ihr Schild flimmerte nicht einmal, für alle drei war die Verwendung bestimmter Magie so natürlich wie Atmen geworden und ließ sich nicht von etwas kleinem wie Schock unterbrechen.

„Ron?" keuchte Molly Weasly ungläubig hervor und starrte zwischen der Großen Gestalt im Kreis und ihrem eigenen, sehr viel schmächtigeren Sohn hin und her.

Sofort stand Harry vor seinem Ron und starrte sie böse an.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von uns?" Zischte er, seine Smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten voller Magie, riefen Erinnerungen an den Todesfluch Avada Kedavra hervor.

„Erkennst du uns nicht?" fragte Lilly Potter bestürzt.

„Ihr seid nicht die für welche ihr euch ausgebt."

„Weshalb nicht?" fragte Albus Dumbledore neugierig, in seinen blauen Augen war das typische Funkeln zurückgekehrt.

„Weil alle, bis auf drei von euch, tot sind und diese drei jüngeren Versionen von uns selbst sind. Da wir aber selbst hier sind können sie nicht wir sein." Stille. Alle versuchten Harrys Satz so auseinander zu nehmen und wieder zusammen zu setzten, dass er Sinn ergab.

„Aber wenn wir Betrüger sind könnten wir ein solches Ergebnis nur dann erhalten wenn wir Vielsafttrank benutzen würden, wofür wir wiederum etwas von euch bräuchten, ganz zu schweigen von all den Verstorbenen. Außerdem versetzt der Vielsafttrank die Nutzer in den beabsichtigten Körper wie er zu dem tatsächlichen Zeitpunkt ist, es wäre also unmöglich eine jüngere Version von euch dreien erscheinen zu lassen."

Hermine nickte bei Dumbledores Erklärung nachdenklich, der Mann hatte recht.

„Aber wer seid ihr dann?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Wie unhöflich von mir. Erlaubt mir mich vorzustellen. Mein Name lautet Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore und ihr seid hier im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix, einer Bewegung welche gegen den dunklen Lord Voldemort-"

Bevor Dumbledore weiter reden konnte unterbrach Ron ihn.

„Was meinen Sie da? Voldemort ist tot, jeder weiß das, Harry hat ihn vor zwei Tagen getötet."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel durchlief den Raum.

„Tatsächlich? Brilliant, dann ist also alles genau nach Plan verlaufen." Lächelte der alte Mann.

Am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen richtete Harry seinen Stab auf ihn und zischte fast schon Parselartig: „Welcher Plan? Entweder die erklären auf der Stelle was hier los ist oder ich garantiere für nichts," hervor.

Die zwinkernden, blauen Augen des Schulleiters weiteten sich erstaunt bevor er ergebens nickte.

„Nur keine Ungeduld. Wir, die ihr hier versammelt seht, haben in einem alten Buch ein Ritual gefunden welches es uns ermöglichte, Retter aus einer anderen Dimension in unsere zu bringen. Ihr wurdet uns gebracht in der Hoffnung, dass ihr uns mit Voldemort helfen könntet."

Fassungslos wurde er angesehen, dann begann Harry zu lachen. Es war ein dunkles, bitteres lachen ohne jede Freude. Hermine schloss verzweifelt die Arme von hinten um ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Schulterblätter, doch es half nichts.

Der Schwarzhaarige zitterte am ganzen Körper, das lachen klang fast schon hysterisch.

Ron begann ebenfalls zu zittern, jedoch aus Wut, brennender, verzweifelter, ungläubiger Wut und das blau seiner Augen wurde von einem animalistischen Gold vertrieben.

„Ihr wagt es? Ihr wagt es uns zu rufen um eure Probleme zu lösen? Wie egoistisch könnt ihr sein? Ihr habt einen Harry Potter, einen Auserwählten", dabei deutete Ron mit einer ausschweifenden Geste in die Richtung des jungen Harrys. „Weshalb verdient ihr zwei, während wir uns alleine durch über 5 Jahre grausamen Krieges kämpfen mussten!" Ron wollte weiter wüten und schreien, all die Ungerechtigkeit die ihnen widerfahren war herausbrüllen, doch Harrys Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn davon ab,

„Genug Ron. Es reicht. Das Schicksal spielt erneut mit uns. Was regen wir uns noch darüber auf, wir sind diese Spiele doch gewohnt."

„Aber-"

„Was," unterbrach Harry seinen Partner „bringt es uns zu wüten oder uns aufzuregen? Wir schaffen das, so wie wir alles andere zuvor geschafft haben. Gemeinsam."

Ergeben nickte Ron.

„Welches Jahr haben wir?" Sprach Hermine zum ersten Mal Dumbledore an.

„Es ist der Sommer zwischen Harrys 5. und 6. Jahr."

„Aber das ist nicht möglich." Hauchte die Braunhaarige und alle drei starrten einen sehr lebendigen Sirius an, welcher verwirrt zurückblinzelte.

„Du müsstest tot sein." Sprach Hermine ihre Gedanken laut aus.

„Ich fühle mich sehr lebendig, danke der Nachfrage."

Plötzlich stürzte der ältere Harry auf den jüngeren zu, welcher erschrocken einen Schritt zurück taumelte. Harry lies sich vor seiner jüngeren Version auf die Knie sinken, packte dessen Arme in seinem festen, jedoch nicht schmerzhaften Griff und seine Augen starrten direkt in die unschuldigen Augen des anderen.

„Was hast du getan, bitte sag es mir, was hast du getan?" Die Stimme des älteren zitterte.

„Harry…" hauchte Hermine traurig.

„Was hast du getan?" Übertönte Harry seine Partnerin.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst." Sagte der jüngere Verzweifelt. Die Augen des älteren fühlten sich an als könnten sie durch ihn hindurch direkt in seine Seele blicken.

„Du musst doch etwas getan haben, was ist in der Ministeriumsabteilung geschehen?" Der ältere rüttelte sein jüngeres Ebenbild.

„Ministeriumsabteilung?" fragte der andere verwirrt und starrte in das vernarbte Gesicht.

„Du warst nicht dort? Du hast nicht die Vision erhalten?"

„Die einzige Vision welche ich bekam war die über den Angriff auf Mr. Weasley."

Kraftlos entließen Harrys Hände die Arme des anderen.

„Keine zweite Vision." Murmelte er zu sich und plötzlich war Hermine an seiner Seite und schlang ihre Arme von der Seite um ihn.

„Shhh." Flüsterte sie immer und immer wieder. Ron stand hinter ihnen, eine beschützende Präsenz und stumme Drohung an alle welche es wagen sollten näher treten zu wollen.

„Du hättest nichts tun können."

„Aber weshalb hat Voldemort das Wissen, das er Visionen durch unsere Verbindung schicken konnte, nicht ausgenutzt, das ist vollkommen blödsinnig." Fügte nun auch Ron hinzu, immer der Stratege.

„Moment, heißt das etwa ich bin tot?" Platzte Sirius, der gemeinsam mit den anderen sprachlos das Gespräch verfolgt hatte, dazwischen.

„Eben nicht, das ist ja das Problem." Antwortete Harry.

„Bitte?" entrüstete sich der letzte Black.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Gespräch in die Küche verlegen? Dort wird es wohl bequemer sein." Mischte sich nun auch Dumbledore sein.

„Aber Harry sieht ein Problem darin, dass ich lebendig bin." Beschwerte sich Sirius.

„Nein tu ich nicht!" Verteidigten sich beide Namensträger zeitgleich.

„Aber du hast es doch eben gesagt:"

„Das war der andere Harry." Sagte der jüngere.

„Und ich hab-"

„Okay, Stopp!" Rief plötzlich die ältere Hermine dazwischen. Ihre Augenbraue zuckte irritiert während Ron amüsiert grinsend neben ihr stand.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen." Schnaubte die Braunhaarige irritiert. „Wir müssen andere Namen benutzen, sonst gibt es hier nur noch weitere Verwirrungen. Am besten benutzen wir unsere Missionsnamen, wir reagieren auf sie und sie sind leicht zu merken."

Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend.

„Gut, dann noch einmal, ich bin Hermine alias Owl." Stellte sie sich ein zweites Mal vor.

„Ron alias Bite." Knurrte Ron, ihm war die ganze Situation unangenehm. Harry konnte das durchaus nachvollziehen. Sie waren von Leuten umgeben, welche in ihrer Welt gestorben waren, sie waren dabei gewesen als die hälfte der versammelten gestorben waren, hatten sie mit ihren eigenen Händen begraben. Doch vor Bite stand seine gesamte Familie, eine Familie welche vor 2 Jahren gestorben war. Jetzt diese Kopien zu sehen, diese Menschen welche die Gesichter seiner Familie trugen und dennoch zu wissen das es nicht _seine_ Familie war, sie sogar vollkommene Fremde waren, musste schmerzhaft sein. Nicht nur schmerzhaft, Folter musste es wohl gleichkommen und selbst da war Harry sich nicht sicher ob der Vergleich genügte. Er selbst hatte bereits unter Folter gestanden, doch der körperliche Schmerz konnte den der Seele und des Herzens nicht übertrumpfen.

Der Schwarzhaarige trat näher an Bite heran und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er konnte ein leichtes beben in dem Körper des anderen spüren.

„Harry, auch Chaos genannt." Stellte sich Harry zuletzt vor und nickte einmal kühl in die Runde.

„Nun da wir dies erledigt haben können wir ja in die Küche gehen und Mollys köstliches Essen genießen." Schlug Dumbledore erneut vor und Chaos schenkte ihm einen eiskalten Blick. So gut der Mann es auch immer meinte, Chaos hatte ihm nie wirklich verzeihen können für all das was er getan und was er anderen Menschen damit angetan hatte. Vielleicht war dieser Dumbledore ja etwas anders, doch noch würde er vorsichtig sein bis er vom Gegenteil überzeugt worden war.

Bei den Worten des alten Mannes fühlte Chos wie Bite neben ihm zusammenzuckte und die starken Muskeln seines Armes sich anspannten bis sie sich wie Drahtseile anfühlten, als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Owl hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und sendete Chaos einen besorgten Blick. Unauffällig formte dieser mit seiner freien Hand Zeichen in einer Geheimsprache welche die drei während des Krieges entwickelt hatten. Owl nickte als sie die Zeichen entschlüsselt hatte und legte von der anderen Seite eine Hand auf den Arm des Werwolfes. Als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit so erreicht hatte, stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen, Bite musste sich dennoch etwas hinablehnen, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Chaos beobachten wie Hermine und Ron rot angelaufen waren als sie sahen wie ihre älteren Versionen sich verhielten.

Bite nickte auf die geflüsterten Worte Owls und ließ dich von ihr aus dem Zimmer führen.

„Entschuldigt die beiden bitte, es ist nicht leicht für Bite euch Weasleys zu sehen nachdem er solange der letzte Weasley war." Chaos klang nicht wirklich Entschuldigend, es war mehr eine Erklärung weshalb Bite und Owl gegangen waren und zugleich eine Warnung sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Der einzige Grund weshalb die beiden überhaupt gegangen und Harry alleine gelassen hatten, war das sie einigermaßen die Fähigkeiten der anwesenden Personen einschätzen konnten, da sie sie bereits aus ihrer Welt kannten (und in ihrer Welt hatte Krieg geherrscht weshalb die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch war das die Leute dieser Dimension schwächer waren als die ihrer eigenen Dimension) und Harry der mächtigste der drei war und am ehesten fliehen können würde sollte etwas schief laufen. Immer Wachsam wie Moody zu pflegen sagte.

Molly stiegen, als sie diese Information über Bite erhielt, die Tränen in die Augen und nur Arthurs Hand auf ihrer Schulter hielt sie davon ab hinter Bite herzustürmen. Auch die anderen Rotschöpfe wirkten entsetzt.

Vielleicht, so dachte sich Chaos, hätte ich sie anders an diese Information heranführen sollen? Andererseits hatte er schon seit langer Zeit den Scheu davor, Tatsachen so auszusprechen wie sie nun einmal waren, verloren. 5 Jahre grausamen Krieges in welchem es jeden Tag tote gab deren Angehörige, falls es denn noch welche gab, informiert werden mussten brachten diese Kälte wohl mit sich.

Als sie den Schock einigermaßen verkraftet hatten setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung Richtung Küche. Chaos lief ganz hinten, darauf bedacht immer alle im Blick und niemanden in seinem Rücken zu haben der ihn angreifen konnte. Seine Paranoia lässt grüßen.

Die Küche war so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, ein langer Tisch, überfüllt mit Essen welches reichen würde eine ganze Armee zu versorgen und dessen Geruch jedem das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen lassen würde.

Alle, außer Chaos, nahmen platz, der lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand und lehnte die Einladung sich zu setzen mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln ab.

Lasst die Befragung beginnen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, da ich festgestellt habe das ich letztes Kapitel Disclaimer und alles andere vergessen habe kommt das jetzt hier^^

Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht und ich leihe mir lediglich die Charakter aus. Auch verdiene ich kein Geld damit diese ff zu schreiben oder sie hier hochzuladen.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen^^

Kapitel 2

In der Küche war es still, bis auf das gewöhnliche Geschirrgeklapper, welches während des Essens auftrat. Chaos war sich der vielen Blicke bewusst, die immer wieder auf ihm landeten. Die Leute die ihm die Blicke sandten, versuchten unauffällig zu sein, doch der Schwarzhaarige konnte über ihre Versuche nur Schmunzeln. Sie hätten nicht auffälliger sein können, vor allem nicht, wenn so viele Leute zugleich Blicke in seine Richtung sandten.

Doch was ihn am meisten beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass an diesem Tisch seine Eltern saßen, seine lebenden Eltern. Er mochte seine wahren Eltern zwar nie gekannt haben - überhaupt Elternliebe war ihm fremd - doch zu sehen wie ein 16jähriger Harry Potter zwischen seinen Eltern saß und sich sorgenlos mit ihnen unterhielt, während er im gleichen Alter um sein Leben kämpfen musste, tat weh. Man lernte die Dinge wohl wirklich erst dann zu schätzen, wenn man sie verloren hatte. Doch konnte man etwas wirklich schätzen, wenn man es nie wirklich gekannt hatte?

„Möchtest du wirklich nichts essen, Ha-Chaos?" fragte Lily Potter besorgt. Ihre Mutterinstinkte hatte schon den ganzen Abend ihren Verstand bekämpft und nun endlich gewonnen. Sie selbst hatte kaum Appetit und aß nur, weil sie wusste, dass sich ihr Mann sonst Sorgen um sie machen würde. Der Gedanke zauberte ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, welches jedoch fast sofort wieder verschwand als sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den jungen Mann richtete, welcher schon die ganze Zeit einfach nur an der Wand angelehnt dastand und sie alle ruhig beim essen beobachtete. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass dies ein 20 Jahre alter Harry sein sollte. Ihre Hand fand, ohne dass sie sich dieser Aktion wirklich bewusst war, die Hand ihres Sohnes und umklammerte sie fest. Die Rothaarige gab zu, dass Chaos ihr Angst machte. Nicht eine Angst wie sie vor ihren Feinden hatte und die Adrenalin durch ihren Körper schießen ließ - eher eine Art Angst welche ihre Glieder kalt werden und ein Schauer über ihren Rücken jagen ließ. Sie hatte Angst vor einer Welt, welche ihren so liebenswürdigen Sohn in eine solche Persönlichkeit verwandeln konnte, wie dort an der Wand lehnte. Sie hatte Angst um ihren Sohn, ihren 16 Jahre alten Sohn, welcher sich noch eine gewisse Unschuld bewahrt hatte und die Welt nicht aus kalten Augen betrachtete, die das Schlimmste bereits gesehen haben und auf nichts gutes mehr hofften - nicht aus Chaos Augen. Die Dunkelheit, welche in diesen so vertrauten Smaragden schimmerten, nahmen ihr den Atem und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wollte sie gar nicht erst von dieser fremden Dimension erfahren, aus welcher Chaos gekommen war. Sie wollte nicht wissen was eine Version ihren Sohnes alles Erleiden musste, um zu diesem Krieger - denn als etwas anderes konnte er nicht beschrieben werden - zu werden, welchen sie beschworen hatten.

Als nun also die Frage ihre Lippen verließ, war sie fast schon über sich selbst überrascht. Andererseits stand dort noch immer eine Version ihres Sohnes und sie hatte ihren Sohn schon immer etwas überbemuttert, wenn sie es auch nicht zugab.

Chaos jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah die Frau, die seine Mutter hätte sein können, aus unlesbaren Augen an. Er selbst konnte nicht genau sagen, was er empfand. Wie ein Wirbelsturm durchfuhren ihn seine Gefühle, wirbelten in ihm hin und her. Mal drängte sich das Eine, mal das Andere an die Front seiner Gedanken. Also drängte er alle Gefühle in den hintersten Bereich seines Seins und schloss sie dort ein. Okklumentik erwies sich bei solchen Dingen immer als überaus nützlich. Owl und Bite würden ihm später helfen können, sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen und ihm auch erklären, was sie bedeuteten. Er selbst hatte leider nicht allzu viel Erfahrung, was Gefühle anging. Er hatte zwar immer mehr darüber gelernt, seit er seine beiden Partner kannte, doch wie hätte es auch anders sein können, nachdem er mit den Dursleys aufgewachsen war? Chaos schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte nicht über jene Menschen nachdenken, die sich seine Verwandten nannten, auch wenn sie nicht mehr lebten.

Bite und Owl waren auch der Grund, weshalb Chaos nichts aß. Er war der Meinung, dass ein Anführer erst dann essen sollte, wenn seine Männer versorgt waren. Auch wenn Chaos selbst im Moment nur der Anführer von zwei Personen war, würde er diese selbst auferlegte Regel nicht brechen. Er selbst kannte Hunger und wusste damit umzugehen und dennoch zu kämpfen - doch die Männer und Frauen unter ihm mussten stark sein, um die Chance zu haben den nächsten Tag zu erleben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, wie Moody anerkennend nickte, als der ehemalige Auror seine Beweggründe durchschaute.

Chaos hatte nur zwei krieglose Tage erlebt, nachdem er Voldemort getötet hatte - es war also nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er alte Gewohnheiten noch nicht abgelegt hatte und es war auch eher unwahrscheinlich das er es in nächster Zeit (wenn überhaupt) tun würde, nun da er in einer neuen Dimension war und erneut in einem Krieg kämpfen musste.

Wenn Chaos ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war er fast schon erleichtert, beschworen worden zu sein. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was mit sich selbst anzufangen nachdem der Krieg beendet war. Er war zu einer Kriegsmaschine ausgebildet worden, einem Killer. Etwas, was so nahe an Unbesiegbar herankommen sollte wie nur möglich und er wusste, auch wenn es niemand laut aussprach, dass die Menschen seiner Dimension Angst vor ihm gehabt hatten. Er mochte ihnen geholfen haben, sie gerettet, verteidigt und sich um sie gekümmert haben, aber zugleich wusste jeder, dass er mächtig war und getötet hatte, sehr viel getötet hatte und extrem mächtig war. Und mit Macht kam die Einsamkeit, als die Menschen begannen, sich vor ihm zu fürchten. Der Schwarzhaarige war sich sogar fast sicher, dass er irgendwann beschuldigt worden wäre der neue dunkle Lord zu sein.

So in Gedanken gefangen bemerkte Chaos kaum, wie die Zeit verflog und schließlich auch das letzte Ordensmitglied mit essen fertig und der Tisch mithilfe eines Zauberstabschlenkers von Mrs. Weasley geräumt worden war.

Ein Räuspern seitens Dumbledore holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit und mit kühlen Augen schaute er den alten Mann an. „Nun da der Hunger uns nicht mehr vom denken abhalten kann-" begann Dumbledore, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Chaos konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore jemals wirklichen Hunger erlitten hatte. Diese Art von Hunger, welche einem tatsächlich den Verstand raubte und nur die tiefsten Instinkte zurückließ und aus einem Menschen eine Bestie machen konnten, welche nicht besser als ein Tier war. „-lasst uns beginnen.", beendete der Schulleiter seinen Satz, ohne auf das Schnauben des Schwarzhaarigen einzugehen oder überhaupt ein Anzeichen zu machen, es gehört zu haben. Doch Chaos war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore es gehört hatte. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, doch nach den Blicken der anderen Anwesenden zu urteilen war sein Schnauben wohl doch etwas lauter gewesen, als er zunächst vermutet hatte. Er ging jedoch nicht auf die fragenden Blicke ein.

„Da ihr etwas über uns erfahren wollt ist es nur fair das wir auch etwas über euch und eure Welt erfahren, schließlich müssen wir wohl hier für die nächste Zeit leben." Sprach Chaos und führte eine Idee aus, welche ihm gekommen war, während die anderen mit essen beschäftigt waren. „Am besten währe also, dass beide Seiten-" auch wenn seine Seite nur aus ihm bestand „- abwechselnd Fragen stellen und die eigene Frage dann selbst so beantwortet, wie es sich in der eigenen Dimension zugetragen hat."

Der Orden nickte und Chaos konnte sehen wie die Jugendlichen sich wissbegierig vorlehnten, um auch nichts zu verpassen. Waren sie auch so gewesen? Andererseits, überlegte er, hatte bei ihnen als er 16 war bereits fast ein Jahr lang Krieg geherrscht.

„Wenn es niemanden stört würde ich gerne beginnen.", setzte Dumbledore erneut an und Chaos drehte die Augen himmelwärts. Das war ja vorauszusehen gewesen. Wie immer musste der Alte den guten Anführer spielen und mit ‚gutem' Beispiel vorangehen. War er heute etwas Sarkastisch?

„Mich würde der Anfang interessieren, ob ihr bereits von Anfang an verschieden gewesen seid oder erst später der Unterschied in den Dimensionen eintrat."

Chaos schwieg. Der Anfang also. Ungewollt schlichen sich Bilder von grellem grünen Licht vor seine Augen und in seinen Ohren drang das Flehen und Bitten einer Frau, die um ihre Kind fürchtete. Ein gellender Schrei der Frauenstimme gefolgt von einem hohen Lachen.

Der Anfang war immer der schwerste, es war jener Teil seines Lebens, welcher, wäre er anders verlaufen, alles hätte ändern können. ‚Aber wen hätten die Leute dieser Dimension denn dann herbei beschwören können?' dachte sich Harry grimmig, mit einem Anflug schwarzen Humors.

„Ich nehme an, dass der Anfang einer der größten Unterschiede unserer beiden Welten ist. Als ich ein Jahr alt war, verriet eine kleine Ratte namens Wurmschwanz, auch als Peter Pettigrew bekannt, unseren Aufenthaltsort an Voldemort-" Bei dem Namen machte ein Zucken die Runde und Harry konnte nicht anders als genervt zu seufzen. „Es ist doch nur ein dummer Name.", murrte er leise und sprach anschließend lauter weiter, auch wenn ihm die leicht beschämten Blicke verrieten, dass sein Murren durchaus gehört worden war. „Wurmschwanz war der Geheimniswahrer und daher hatte Voldemort ein leichtes Spiel, nach Godric's Hollow zu gelangen und Lily und James Potter zu töten, bevor er mich erledigen wollte. Leider ging dieser Plan schief und ich weilte immer noch unter den Lebenden. Voldemort wurde von seinem eigenen Fluch getroffen, überlebte jedoch dank seiner Horkruxe und schaffte es als körperloses Etwas zu fliehen. Als Sirius in das Haus gestürmt kam, war nur noch Peter da und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehend jagte er schließlich Peter nach, der jedoch entkommen konnte." Was danach kam war nicht mehr wichtig in Chaos Augen, zumindest nicht zur Beantwortung von Dumbledores Frage. Mit einem stummen Kopfnicken deutete er an, dass nun der Schulleiter an der Reihe war, die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie sie sich hier zugetragen hatte. Chaos hatte auch nicht den Blutschutz erwähnt, welcher ihn eigentlich hätte schützen sollen, denn wenn diese Version von Lily noch lebte, konnte es kaum das Opfer seiner Mutter gewesen sein, welches ihn gerettet hatte.

„Wie du dir schon denken kannst hat es sich bei uns anders zugetragen.", begann Dumbledore und Chaos verkniff sich ein gespielt ungläubiges Augenaufreisen. Als wären seine sehr lebendigen Eltern nicht Beweis genug dafür.

Die konnten immer noch nicht glauben, was Chaos ihnen da gerade berichtet hatte. Sie waren also auf diese Weise gestorben? Nach nur einem Jahr mit ihrem Sohn?

Harry konnte es ebenfalls nicht fassen. Ein Leben ohne seine Eltern war für ihn unvorstellbar. Auch wenn sie sich öfters stritten und auch schon schwierige Zeiten durchlebt hatten, würde er sich ein Leben ohne sie an seiner Seite niemals wünschen.

„Die Potters standen nicht unter dem Fidelius Zauber und hatten daher auch keinen Geheimniswahrer. Doch auch hier verriet Peter Pettigrew, den niemand von uns des Verrats verdächtigt hätte, uns an Voldemort. Als sicher war, dass Lily und James einen Abend weggehen würden und Harry mit einem Kindermädchen alleine im Haus war, schlug Voldemort zu. Das Kindermädchen wurde leider getötet, doch als Voldemort sich Harry vornahm überlebte er wundersamerweise und auch hier wurde Voldemort von seinem eigenen Fluch getroffen und floh auf dieselbe Weise wie du sie bereits beschrieben hattest."

Lily war während der Nacherzählung der Ereignisse in sich zusammengesunken. Ihre Hände zitterten. Allein der Gedanke fast ihr Baby verloren zu haben ließ sämtliche Kraft entweichen, die sie noch hatte. Sie konnte bis heute nicht die Vorwürfe gegen sich selbst stoppen und die kleinen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die immer und immer wieder „Was wäre wenn du da gewesen wärst?" flüsterten. Nun konnte sie diese Frage beantworten. Sie wäre gestorben und Harry trotzdem verflucht worden. James nahm ihre zitternden Hände in seine eigenen und rieb sie sanft. Er sagte kein Wort, doch Lily verstand auch so was er sagen wollte. ‚ Du bist nicht alleine, ich in bei dir' schienen seine Augen zu sagen und mit einem zittrigen Lächeln nickte Lily.

„Wenn wir uns nicht um dich kümmern konnte, wo bist du dann aufgewachsen?" durchbrach sie die Stille die sich über das Zimmer gelegt hatte als die Anwesenden die ersten Informationen, die sie erhalten hatten zu verarbeiten versuchten.

„Bei den Dursleys." Harry wusste, dass er keine Mine verzogen hatte und seine Stimme hatte ebenfalls nichts über die Abneigung, die er seinen Verwandten gegenüber empfand, preis gegeben. Also konnte er nicht Schuld daran sein, dass sich Lilys und James Augen entsetzt weiteten. Sie mussten sie wohl ebenfalls kennen gelernt haben.

„Die Dursleys? Meine Schwester Petunia und ihre Furchtbarer Mann Vernon mit ihrem Sohn Dudley? Diese Dursleys?" hackte Lily nach.

Chaos nickte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Definitiv eigene Erfahrungen, die aus Lily heraus zu sprechen schienen. Die Dursleys dieser Dimension schienen sich nicht von denen seiner eigenen zu Unterscheiden.

„Oh Gott. Wieso warst du denn bei diesen Monstern und nicht bei Sirius oder Remus? Ich meine, selbst Snape wäre besser gewesen." Knirschte James hervor und besonders der letzte Satz schien ihn große Überwindung zu kosten.

„Davon abgesehen, dass es Remus wegen seines kleinen pelzigen Problems verboten war mich aufzunehmen, Sirius verhindert war und Snape sich eher selbst erschossen hätte, als James Potters Sprössling aufzunehmen? Dumbledore schien es für das Beste zu halten, wenn ich bei meinen liebevollen Verwandten aufwüchse." Weiter würde Chaos nicht auf diese Frage eingehen. Was genau ein Leben bei den Dursleys enthielt, ging diese Leute nichts an. Es hatte nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun und war eine der wenigen Dinge, bei denen er tatsächlich noch emotional wurde. Da diese Emotionen zumeist aus unbändiger Wut und Hass bestanden, war ein emotional geleiteter Chaos nichts, womit man sich gerne herumschlug. Seine Magie hatte die Angewohnheit sich eigenständig zu machen und eine Vorliebe dafür Dinge in die Luft zu jagen.

Er ignorierte weitere Fragen, welche sich um die Dursleys drehte und erst als Sirius schließlich die Frage stellte, über welche er schon die ganze Zeit nachgedacht hatte, kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Wieso war ich verhindert?"

Chaos atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Der Verlust seines Paten hatte Chaos lange Zeit zu schaffen gemacht, da mit ihm der erste Erwachsene starb, dem Chaos tatsächlich vertraut hatte. Dass er sich bis heute noch die Schuld an seinem Tod gab, half auch nicht.

„Du warst in Askaban.", sagte er schließlich. Kurz und schmerzlos, so sagte man doch? Doch es war alles andere als schmerzlos. Sirius keuchte entsetzt und seine Augen weiteten sich. Auch alle anderen starrten den Hundeanimagus geschockt an. Sirius? Askaban?

„Wieso?" flüsterte Remus schließlich.

„Er war unschuldig. Ich hatte euch ja bereist erzählt, dass Sirius Peter gejagt hatte, an dem Tag, an welchem meine Eltern starben." Lily und James zuckten bei den Worten zusammen. „Doch was ich euch nicht erzählt hatte war, wie Peter entkommen konnte. Er hatte sich in einer Muggelgegend mitten auf die Straße gestellt und Sirius die Schuld an dem Tod meiner Eltern gegeben, bevor er die gesamte Straße in die Luft gesprengt, sich selbst einen kleinen Finger abgehackt und sich in die Ratte, die er war, verwandelt hatte. Die Auroren tauchten auf und sahen die Zerstörung. Sie nahmen Sirius sofort in Gewahrsam und hörten sich die Zeugenaussagen der Muggel an, die das alles überlebt hatten. Natürlich erzählten die das, was sie gesehen hatten - ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann war einem kleineren, untersetzten Mann hinterher gejagt und hatte schließlich alles in die Luft gesprengt. Das Größte, was man von Pettigrew gefunden haben soll, war der kleine Finger gewesen. Sirius wurde lebenslang nach Askaban verurteilt, ohne auch nur eine Anhörung gehabt zu haben." Bei den letzten Worten richteten sich Chaos Augen von dem immer blasser werdenden Sirius auf Dumbledore und schauten ihn anklagend an.

„Aber weshalb habe ich denn nichts getan?", keuchte der Schulleiter bestürzt auf.

„Das ist eine Frage, die ihnen niemand beantworten kann." ‚Außer sie selbst', dachte sich Harry dazu, doch auch unausgesprochen lagen die Worte in seinem anklagenden Blick - und Dumbledore schien sie zu verstehen. Er schaute aus müden, traurigen Augen zurück und Chaos dachte für einen Moment, nur für einen kurzen Moment, dass dieser Dumbledore vielleicht nicht ganz so kaltherzig war, wie der seiner Dimension.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten so zu denken. Zu viele waren bereits auf das gütige Großvaterschauspiel, welches der Alte perfekt beherrschte, hereingefallen.

„Nach 13 Jahren hast du es geschafft auszubrechen." Chaos Worte ließen alle erstaunt hochfahren.

„Ausbrechen-"

„-unmöglich-"

„Das ist noch keinem Gelungen und-"

„Aber die Dementoren-"

Ein heilloses Durcheinander brach aus, als jeder versuchte seine eigene Theorie über den Ausbruch mit einzubringen. Amüsiert beobachtete Harry das Spektakel und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er sah, dass selbst Dumbledore eifrig mit diskutierte.

„Wie hast du das nur geschafft?", konnte Chaos die ungläubige Stimme James hören, welcher seinen Freund fassungslos anstarrte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Mann.", erwiderte Sirius verwirrt.

„Aber du hast es doch getan. Oder zumindest hat eine Version von dir es getan und da ihr zumindest einigermaßen die gleichen sein solltet müsstest du doch wissen, was in dem hübschen Kopf deiner anderen Version vorgegangen ist." Nun starrten Sirius und Lupin James verwirrt an.

„Okay ich gebe zu, damit habe ich mich gerade selbst verwirrt, aber ihr wisst doch was ich mein.", schmollte der Auror gespielt.

„Was soll ich denn noch sagen, außer ich hab keine Ahnung? Wie du bereits in deinem sehr verwirrenden Satz zuvor erwähnt hattest, war es eine andere Version von mir und wenn du dir Harry und Chaos anschaust, dann kannst du sehen, wie unterschiedlich solche zwei Versionen sein können."

„Aber es ist schon merkwürdig, dass du nicht einmal eine Idee hast.", klinkte sich Remus in das Gespräch mit ein und schaute den Langhaarigen aus nachdenklichen Augen an.

„Moony, du machst mir Angst."

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten, in denen niemand zu einem Ergebnis kam, welches es auch nur annähernd ermöglichen würde aus Askaban fliehen zu können, geschweige denn 13 Jahre lang bei Verstand zu bleiben und tatsächlich einen Plan formulieren zu können, wandten sie sich schließlich zurück zu Chaos, um die Lösung des Rätsels zu hören. Selbst Sirius schaute ihn Ahnungslos an.

„Deine Animagusform.", gab Chaos schließlich preis.

„Meine Animagusform?"

„Tiere haben nicht so viele Gefühle wie Menschen und daher hatten die Dementoren keine so starke Wirkung auf dich. Außerdem sagtest du mir einmal, dass der einzige Gedanke, der sich in deinem Kopf abspielte ‚Ich bin Unschuldig' war und das ist kein glücklicher Gedanke. Als du dann schließlich dünn genug warst, um in deiner Animagusform durch die Gitterstäbe zu schlüpfen, konntest du fliehen und dich in deiner Animagusform verstecken. Ich war damals im meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts."

Sirius wollte weiter nachfragen. Wollte erfahren, weshalb Chaos so viel wusste, wenn doch alle geglaubt hatten, dass er Schuldig des Mordes an Lily und James war.

„Ein anderes Mal, Sirius, versprochen. Ein anderes Mal erzähl ich dir, was alles passiert ist, doch dies ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." Stumm nickte der letzte Black.

Chaos musste zugeben, dass dies nicht ganz ohne Eigennutz war. Nach so vielen Jahren ohne seinen Paten war es schwer ihn jetzt wieder lebendig zu sehen, auch wenn es nicht sein Sirius war. Für Chaos waren die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden sehr deutlich. Sein Sirius hatte dunkle Schatten in seinen blauen Augen und Augenränder von schlaflosen Nächten. Auch noch nach zwei Jahren Freiheit aus Askaban war sein Körper dünn und sein Gesicht eingefallen gewesen und er hatte nie die gleiche lebensfrohe Aura versprüht, wie sie der Mann hatte, welcher dort am Tisch saß. Dennoch war es Sirius, ein anderer Sirius, doch sein verletztes Herz achtete nicht auf diese kleine Tatsache und klammerte sich alleine an den Gedanken, dass etwas Zeit, welche er mit seinem Paten verbringen würde, seiner Seele auf dem Weg zu Heilung helfen könnte.

„Auch wenn es von dem vorherigen Themen abweicht, mich würde interessieren in was ihr alles trainiert und spezialisiert seid." Die tiefe Stimme Kingsleys brachte die nächste Frage vor.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Ihr müsst verstehen, dass wir ab dem 6. Schuljahr keine richtige Ausbildung mehr erhalten hatten. Sie und Moody waren unter anderem unsere Ausbilder, was Duellieren angeht, doch als der Krieg heftiger wurde begannen wir - Owl, Bite und ich - selbst zu recherchieren. Durch einen Trank, welchen Professor Snape noch kurz vor seinem Ableben erstellt hatte, ist es Bite nun möglich willentlich zwischen seiner Werwolfform und seiner Menschlichen hin und her zu wechseln und dennoch bei Verstand zu bleiben. Doch die Schmerzen welche mit der Verwandlung zusammenhingen, konnten nicht gemildert werden. Daher versucht Bite sich nur dann zu verwandeln, wenn es nötig wird.

Owl ist unsere Heilerin, Schutzexpertin und Gehirn. Wer etwas wissen will geht zu ihr und wer beschütz werden will ist in keinen besseren Händen als bei ihr. Ich weis nicht wie oft ihre Schilde uns das Leben gerettet haben.

Ich hingegen bin in Kampfmagie spezialisiert - egal ob dunkle oder helle Magie - und bin für die Zauber zuständig, die eine Menge Magie brauchen, da ich davon eh zuviel habe…" Was niemand der Anwesenden wusste war, dass dieses extrem hohe Magielevel folgen mit sich brachte. Der Menschliche Körper war nicht dafür gemacht so viel Magie zu speichern, doch da Harry bereits als einjähriges Kind mit extrem mächtiger Magie in Berührung kam - ganz zu schweigen von seinem späteren Training - hatte sich sein Magischer Kern tatsächlich so weit ausgebreitet wie es nur möglich war. Sein Körper bestand sozusagen zu einem Großteil aus Magie. Doch wenn diese Magie nicht genutzt wurde, wurde sie schnell unruhig und arbeitete an dem, was ihr am nächsten war. Um seine Umwelt zu schützen hielt Harry seine Magie daher ständig mit eiserner Faust unter Kontrolle. So blieb ihr nur noch ein Angriffsziel. Harry selbst. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte Glück das ihn die Magie mochte und daher versuchte nicht all zu viel Schaden anzurichten, dennoch hatte er schon öfters schwere innere Verletzungen davongetragen. Sein Körper konnte all dieser Magie einfach nicht standhalten.

„Wir alle sind auch noch im Kampf mit verschiedenen Waffen ausgebildet. Bites Pistole habt ihr ja bereits gesehen." Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte Chaos bei den letzten Worten über das Gesicht.

„Dunkle Magie?" fragte Arthur Weasley unsicher.

Chaos nickte einfach nur. Super jetzt musste er die Leute, welche an seiner Seite kämpften, zum zweiten Mal davon überzeugen, dass Magie eigentlich weder hell noch dunkel war und einzig und allein die Absicht hinter der Magie die gewirkt wurde zählte.

Als deutlich wurde, dass Harry nicht willentlich war jetzt mit ihnen über dieses Thema zu diskutieren, ließen sie schließlich nach und Harry stellte die nächste Frage.

„Woher hast du die Narbe?"

Belustigt schaute Chaos seine jüngere Version an und fragte spöttisch: „Welche?"

Rot anlaufend murmelte der Jüngere: „Die in deinem Gesicht."

Chaos wusste welche Narbe er meinte und machte er sich ausnahmsweise keinen Spaß daraus zu fragen, welche der Narben in seinem Gesicht der Jüngere meinte. Er konnte es sich denken, schließlich war der Kampf mit Rodolphus Lestrange einer seiner Berühmtesten Kämpfe gewesen und der Grund für die große Narbe welche quer über sein Gesicht verlief. Der Todesser war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon gewesen, dass Chaos es Neville ermöglicht hatte seine Frau zu töten und hatte sich, rasend vor Zorn, in den Kampf mit ihm gestürzt. Hätte er genauer hingeschaut, hätte er gesehen, dass ein guter Heiler seine Frau vor dem Tod hätte retten können. Die Wahnsinnige hatte es geschafft Neville mit sich in den Tod zu reisen und war schließlich langsam und qualvoll an einem Schneidefluch gestorben, welcher sich langsam in ihren Körper gefressen hatte.

Hätte jemand Chaos in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gesagt, dass Nevill zu so etwas fähig war, hätte er ihn lachend als Verrückten abgetan. Doch nach dem Verlust seiner Ehefrau Luna Lovegood war Neville nie mehr der Selbe gewesen. Überraschenderweise war es Blaise Zabini gewesen, welcher es geschafft hatte zu Neville durchzudringen. Doch nachdem auch der Slytherin von Bellatrix getötet worden war, hatte der einst sanftmütige und tollpatschige Gryffindor nichts anderes als Rache im Kopf. Fast schon wahnsinnig, war der Tod - in dem Wissen seine Eltern und Blaise gerächt zu haben - wohl eine Erlösung gewesen.

„Aus einem Kampf." Mehr brauchten Harry nicht zu wissen. Es reichte wenn Chaos von Albträumen wach gehalten wurde.

Langsam wurde Chaos der vielen Fragen müde und als er einen Blick auf die Uhr erhaschte, war er überrascht wie spät es war und wie lange sie nun schon in der Küche verweilten. Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit er Owl und Bite weggeschickt hatte.

Mrs. Weasley schien seinen Blick wohl bemerkt zu haben, denn mit strenger Stimme befahl sie: „Nur noch eine Frage. Lasst dem armen Jungen doch auch mal eine Verschnaufpause. Ich bin mir sicher, auch seine Freunde machen sich bereits Sorgen um ihn."

Die Ordensmitglieder schauten sich beschämt an. Voller Wissensdurst hatten sie vollkommen vergessen, dass es für Chaos kein einfacher Tag gewesen war und er nun schon sehr lange an der Wand angelehnt stand.

Chaos selbst konnte nur schmunzeln. Es schien egal zu sein in welcher Dimension er sich befand, niemand wagte sich etwas gegen Mrs. Weasley zu sagen oder ihr zu widersprechen.

„Da das die letzte Frage ist, bin ich der Meinung wir sollten etwas wirklich wissenswertes erfahren." Machte sich Tonks mit einem schelmischen Grinsen bemerkbar und ihre Augen richteten sich auf Chaos, welcher plötzlich das ungewöhnliche Verlangen hatte zu fliehen.

„Bist du mit Owl zusammen?" Totenstille, dann brachen alle in Gelächter aus. Selbst Chaos konnte ein kurzes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. Natürlich hielt Tonks dies für eine der wichtigsten Fragen.

Hermine war rot angelaufen und Chaos konnte bereits jetzt den neidischen und bedenklichen Blick sehen, welchen Ron Harry schenkte und musste den Kopf schütteln.

„Das heißt du bist nicht mit Owl zusammen?", fragte Tonks enttäuscht. Sie hatte die Reaktionen des Schwarzhaarigen beobachtet und auch das Kopfschütteln war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Doch, ich bin mit Owl zusammen." lächelte Chaos.

„Aber ich dachte, Owl wäre mit Bite zusammen. Sie hat ihn doch geküsst, bevor die beiden gegangen sind.", rief Mrs. Weasley schockiert dazwischen und viele nickten zustimmend.

„Natürlich hat sie Bite geküsst, schließlich ist Owl auch mit Bite zusammen." Grinste Harry.

„Aber du sagtest doch gerade-" protestierte Fred Weasley.

„- das du mit Owl zusammen bist." Beendete George Weasley.

„Ist sie auch. Sie ist mit uns beiden zusammen. so wie Bite mit mir und Owl zusammen ist und ich mit Owl und Bite."

Chaos war eindeutig amüsiert und die verdutzten Gesichter vor ihm halfen nicht annähernd dabei, sein Amüsement zu mildern.

„Ein Dreier?", keuchte Sirius schließlich hervor und der Schwarzhaarige nickte seinem Paten bestätigend zu.

„Genau."

Plötzlich lachte James laut auf. „Du bist wahrhaftig der Sohn eines Hermutreibers! Warum sich mit einem begnügen, wenn man auch zwei haben kann?"

„Was soll das den bitte heißen?", rief Lily von seiner Seite gespielt verärgert aus.

Lächeln beobachtete Chaos das Schauspiel, welches sich ihm bot, als sein Vater versuchte, sich zu erklären und seine Mutter alles absichtlich falsch verstand. Er wusste, dass sie es zum Teil für ihn taten, um die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu nehmen und er war ihnen dankbar dafür, auch wenn es nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Er hatte kein Problem damit, für seine Liebe einzustehen. Owl und Bite waren die Einzigen, die immer an seiner Seite gewesen waren, ihn unterstützt hatten. Sie waren seine Retter, wenn er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte der Retter der Zaubererwelt zu sein. Sie weckten ihn aus seinen Albträumen auf, hielten ihn während er vor Schmerzen und Wut schrie, als er erneut durch eine Vision miterleben musste, wie Voldemort weitere Menschen folterte und tötete. Sie waren für ihn da, als er drohte seinen Willen zu Kämpfen zu verlieren und Chaos wusste, dass er diesen Krieg nicht für all die Menschen, die sich hinter ihm versteckt hatten beendet hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht für die zukünftigen Kinder der Zaubererwelt beendet und sicherlich nicht, weil er Voldemort als böse ansah. Dafür hatte er zuviel gesehen. Nein, er hatte diesen Krieg für Owl und Bite beendet. Er hatte ihn beendet, um ihnen weiteres Leid zu ersparen. Nur für sie hatte er gekämpft und nur für sie hatte er gesiegt.

Wenn nun diese neue Welt dachte ihm sagen zu können, wen er zu lieben hatte und wen nicht, dann sollten sie sich lieber auf eine Überraschung gefasst machen. Denn Chaos wusste sehr genau, dass es niemanden außer Owl und Bite gab, welche seinen zerstörten Geist tatsächlich aufhalten und zu einem Teil auch verstehen konnten

* * *

Ich hoffe ich werde jetzt nicht meine halben Leser an die Tatsache verlieren das ich eine Beziehung zwischen Chaos/Owl/Bite geplant habe, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen sie mit jemand anderem zusammen zu bringen. Die drei haben so viel durchgestanden, da ich sie alle drei ziemlich leiden ließ und auch noch leiden lassen werde. Aber keine Sorge, bei den jüngeren Versionen der drei kommen andere Beziehungen zustande^^

Natürlich würde ich mich über Kommis und konstruktive Kritik freuen^^

LG ShizoFairytale


	3. Chapter 3

Huhu, hier bin ich wieder. Es wurde doch etwas später mit dem neuen Kapitel als ich mir vorgenommen hatte und dafür entschuldige ich mich natürlich. Aber nun ist es hier und natürlich gehört mir Harry Potter noch immer nicht.

Weiter möchte ich einen dank an all jene aussprechen, welche diese Story Kommentiert oder Favorisiert haben, Dankeschön!

Nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel^^

**Kapitel 3**

„Also konntest du nicht all zu viel herausfinden.", stellte Owl nach Chaos Nacherzählung der Ereignisse enttäuscht fest. Ihr Wissensdrang war so stark wie eh und je und sich nun in einer solchen Position zu befinden und nichts darüber zu wissen machte sie unruhig. Sie hatte sich immer damit gerühmt, das Gehirn der Gruppe zu sein und auf die Fragen der anderen beiden antworten zu können. Nun konnte sie dies nicht mehr behaupten, zumindest für eine Weile nicht.

„Nicht viel, nein. Doch es stehen noch viele Fragen auf beiden Seiten offen." Chaos wandte sich Bite zu, welcher ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag. Die drei befanden sich zurzeit in einem der Schlafzimmer des Grimmauldplatz 12 und hatten die zwei Betten, welche sich in dem Zimmer befanden, zusammen geschoben. Chaos saß auf einem heraufbeschworenen Sessel, vor ihm knisterte das Feuer in der Feuerstelle. Auf seinem Schoß lag Owls Kopf, welche vor ihm auf dem Boden saß, ihren Körper an Chaos Beine gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, während sie Chaos Erzählungen gelauscht hatte und die sanften Finger genoss welche durch ihre Haare kämmten.

„Ich habe ihnen übrigens auch von deinem Status als Werwolf berichtet, doch ich glaube sie waren noch zu geschockt von all den Unterschieden unserer beiden Welten, dass sie den Fakt noch nicht richtig realisiert hatten."

Bite hob einfach eine Hand in einer abwinkenden Geste und ließ sie anschließend, mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, wieder neben sich auf das Bett fallen, als Zeichen dass es ihn nicht störte.

Er hatte schnell den Nutzen darin, ein Werwolf zu sein, gesehen und hatte auch kein Problem mehr damit. Die Monate direkt nach der Infektion waren hart gewesen, nicht nur hatte Bite sich selbst gehasst - er hatte Angst vor sich selbst gehabt. Doch dies lag eine lange Zeit zurück. Es war schließlich Snapes Trank, welcher ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt hatte. Er konnte nun bei den Verwandlungen bei Verstand bleiben und begann seine Kondition zuerst als eine ungewöhnliche Animagusform anzusehen, bis er schließlich akzeptierte, was er war.

Dass er bald darauf entdeckte, welch große Hilfe er bei Kämpfen war, half auch dabei sein Selbstbewusstsein zu steigern, bis er fast wieder der Alte war. Die Gesichter der Todesser, als sie am helllichten Tage einem ungewöhnlich großen und gefährlichen Werwolf gegenüberstanden, welcher danach lechzte sie anzugreifen, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Noch heute lachten die drei gerne darüber. Doch Bites größter Erfolg war wohl, als er es schaffte der Alpha des größten Europäischen Werwolfrudels zu werden und somit die Armee der lichten Seite um ein vielfaches verstärkte.

Bite würde niemals vergessen, was Snape für ihn getan hatte und nun hatte er die Möglichkeit dies zu zeigen und den Tod des Tränkemeisters zu verhindern.

Der Gedanke daran, wie viele Menschen gerettet werden könnten, ging nicht nur ihm durch den Kopf - auch in den Köpfen seiner beiden Partner wurden Pläne entwickelt, verworfen und erneut gebildet.

„So viele können wir retten.", flüsterte Hermine schließlich und spürte wie Chaos seinen Griff in ihren Haaren kurz festigte, bevor er sich zwang sich zu entspannen und erneut sanft mit Owls Haaren spielte.

„Und doch ist es nicht das Selbe.", knurrte Bite vom Bett her und setzte sich auf. Seine goldbraunen Augen hatten sich verdunkelt.

„Unsere Familien und Freunde sind dennoch tot."

„Das sind sie, aber willst du wirklich eine andere Version von dir selbst, welche noch nichts Falsches oder Schlimmes getan hat, zu demselben Schicksal verdammen wie wir es erleiden mussten? Wegen deiner Bitterkeit, welche dir die Sinne vernebelt?", fragte Chaos ruhig und schaute direkt in die Augen des Werwolfes, welcher schließlich beschämt den Blick senkte.

„Natürlich nicht. Doch es erscheint mir so unfair, als würden sie sich durch ihr Leben mogeln, einen Joker ausspielen, welcher in unserem Leben noch nicht einmal existierte." Bites starke Hände vergruben sich in den kurz gehaltenen roten Haaren. Er hatte schnell gelernt, dass die Haarlänge seiner Menschengestalt, die Felllänge seiner Wolfgestalt beeinflusste. Nachdem er sich in einer Nacht zum dritten Mal in einem Busch verfangen hatte und Owl oder Chaos zu Hilfe rufen musste, hatte er beschlossen, dass die Haare ab mussten. Zudem standen ihm die kurzen Haare besser, ließen ihn männlicher wirken, wie er es gerne Ausdrückte.

Arme schlangen sich von zwei Seiten um seine muskulöse Gestalt, als Owl und Chaos sich zu beiden Seiten von ihm niederließen.

„Ich dachte du hättest das Wort fair aus deinem Wortschatz verbannt.", scherzte Chaos bitter.

„Wieso könnt ihr dies nicht als eine zweite Chance ansehen? Vielleicht ist es keine wirkliche zweite Chance für uns, aber für diese Kinder. Diese Kinder, welche Angst vor einer Zukunft haben, welche sie zu uns werden lassen könnte! Dann haben hier eben Mr. Und Mrs. Potter überlebt und Sirius ist auch nicht gestorben, er war nicht einmal in Askaban - doch was heißt das schon? Sie stehen am Anfang ihres Krieges und ganz ehrlich - sie stehen auf der verlierenden Seite. Ich fürchte um ihre Zukunft. Dieser Harry hier ist nicht wie du, Chaos. Ich konnte in seinen Augen Unschuld lesen, eine Unschuld, welche ich bei dir nicht einmal gesehen hatte, als ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Er ist nicht bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen, er musste nie lernen zu verzichten und zu überleben. Er mag denken, dass er bereits schlimme Seiten der Menschheit gesehen hat, doch er hat sie nie erlebt. Ich würde wetten, dass er nicht die Hälfte davon erlebt hat, was du alleine in Hogwarts überlebt hattest. Er ist noch so jung und unwissend. Die Grausamkeiten des Krieges und Voldemort werden ihn unvorbereitet treffen. Er wird ihnen alleine nicht standhalten können und bei dem, was ich bisher von dieser Hermine und diesem Ron gesehen habe, scheinen sie nicht einmal annähernd so eng befreundet zu sein, wie wir es in ihrem Alter waren."

Lange Zeit saßen die drei einfach nur da, sich gegenseitig haltend, während sie im Kopf Owls Worte noch einmal durchdachten.

„Nun, wir sind auch nicht gerade befreundet.", durchbrach Bite schließlich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen die bedrückende Stille und brachte damit Owl und Chaos zum lachen.

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie einmal so zusammen sein könnten wie wir - ihr hättet die Gesichter der drei sehen sollen sagte das wir alle drei zusammen in einer Beziehung sind.", lachte Chaos. „Tomaten waren blass im Vergleich dazu und schneller als man schauen konnte, hatten sie plötzlich ihre Stühle voneinander weg gerückt und sich nicht einmal mehr getraut einander anzuschauen."

Noch immer lachend ließen sich die drei nach hinten fallen, bis sie schließlich auf dem Bett lagen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal schlafen und morgen weiter darüber nachdenken, was wir tun werden.", schlug Owl schließlich, vor lachen leicht keuchend, vor.

Die anderen beiden waren schnell damit einverstanden. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie alle waren müde. Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie ein, wissend, dass - auch wenn die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr die gleiche war - sie sich dennoch aufeinander verlassen konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle drei ungewöhnlich spät auf. Zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse. Für andere Menschen war sieben Uhr in der Früh alles andere spät. Dennoch waren sie nicht die Ersten, welche an diesem Morgen die Küche betraten. Molly hastete bereits durch den Raum, während sich hinter ihr auf dem altmodischen Herd und einer Feuerstelle die Töpfe selbst rührten und der Schinken in der Pfanne von einem besitzerlosen Pfannenwender gewendet wurde. Am Tisch saßen Arthur, Bill, Sirius, Remus und – erstaunlicherweise - Severus Snape, welcher am Tag zuvor auffälligerweise abwesend war. Die drei Dimensionsreisenden waren zu der stillen Einigung gekommen, dass er wohl seinen Pflichten als Spion für den Orden nachkommen musste und deshalb verhindert war.

Nun jedoch schaute der Tränkemeister sie aus dunklen, unleserlichen Augen an.

Bite starrte gebannt zurück, während sich Owl und Chaos still verhielten. Das musste ihr Partner alleine erledigen.

Mit drei großen Schritten stand Bite schließlich vor Snape, welcher fragend und auch etwas verwundert, eine Augenbraue hob.

Dann tat Bite etwas, was keiner der Ordensmitglieder erwartet hätte.

Er verbeugte sich vor Snape.

Für einen Werwolf war dies das größte Zeichen des Respekts, welches sie jemandem entgegenbringen konnten. In einer Verbeugung offenbarten sie ihr verletzliches Genick, eine Schwachstelle, welche tödlich sein könnte. Bite selbst hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben nur vor einer Person verbeugt gehabt, vor Chaos. Diese Verbeugung vor Snape musste sehr viel für den Rothaarigen bedeuten.

„Danke!" brachte Bite hervor, noch immer in gebeugter Haltung, bevor er sich aufrichtete.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Die zweite Augenbraue war der ersten auf dem Weg nach oben gefolgt, als Bite sich verbeugte.

„Unsere Version von ihnen hat mir sehr geholfen.", erklärte Bite. „Sie haben es mir ermöglicht, etwas anderes als ein Monster in mir zu sehen und für meine Partner keine Belastung, sondern eine Hilfe sein zu können."

„Sie danken mir für etwas, dass ich noch nicht getan habe und vielleicht nie tun werde?", fragte Snape verblüfft und Bite schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich danke ihnen dafür, dass Sie es versucht haben, dass Sie ein Spion für unsere Seite geworden sind, dass Sie sich, trotz dem Verlauf welcher ihr Leben angenommen hat, noch immer Sorgen machen und etwas tun, etwas verändern und sich nicht wie so viele andere verkriechen, obwohl Sie tatsächlich das Recht dazu hätten!"

Die Stille, welche auf Bites Erklärung folgte, wurde nur von den Küchenutensilien unterbrochen, welche noch immer ihre Arbeit taten. Alle anderen hatten gebannt den Worten des Werwolfes gelauscht und starrten nun den Tränkemeister und die große Gestalt Bites an, welche sie gekonnt ignorierten. In den Köpfen der Ordenmitglieder ging so ziemlich das gleiche vor. Wie kam es, dass dieser Fremde Snape dankte, während sie selbst meist auf ihn herabgesehen hatten. Sie hatten nur seine Vergangenheit als Todesser gesehen und ihre Augen vor der Gegenwart geschlossen gehalten. All die Taten, welche Snape für den Orden vollbracht hatte, die Gefahr in welcher er ständig lebte, als Spion für den mächtigsten dunklen Lord aller Zeiten, der Druck als Lehrer und zusätzlich noch als einziger Tränkemeister im Orden und einer der besten in ganz Europa zu sein. Dies alles musste erdrückend sein. Sie erinnerten sich an all die Zeiten, in welchen nur ein hoch komplizierter Trank ihnen das Leben retten konnte, in welchen Informationen, welche Snape überbracht hatte, tausende von Leben retteten und so vieles mehr - und alle erkannten, welches Unrecht sie dem Mann angetan hatten, welcher ein wichtiges Mitglied ihrer Gemeinschaft war. Ein unersetzliches Mitglied.

Beschämt starrte Sirius, sowie auch Remus, auf den Tisch. Noch immer beschimpften die letzten drei Marauder Snape. Zwar waren mehr Sirius und James die aktiven, doch Remus tat nichts, um seine Freunde zurechtzuweisen. Einzig Lily schien eine tatsächliche Freundschaft mit dem Tränkemeister zu haben. Nur sie schien gesehen zu haben, was er wirklich war.

Snape selbst schaute Bite ungläubig an. Ausgerechnet ein Fremder dankte ihm für etwas, was noch lange nicht seine Schuld beglich, welche ihn befiel, als er dem dunklen Lord beigetreten war und ein Todesser wurde. Dennoch schauten ihn diese braungoldenen Augen voller Respekt und Vertrauen in ihn an, ohne auch nur den geringsten Schimmer von Anschuldigung. Eine Anschuldigung, welche er selbst in Dumbledores Augen sah.

Mit einem letzten respektvollen Nicken wandte sich Bite ab und ging zurück zu seinen zwei Partnern, welche ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln erwarteten.

Als Dumbledore nach dem Frühstück ebenfalls eintraf, beschloss Owl die Frage zu stellen, welche sie schon seit dem Morgen beschäftigte.

„Wie wollen sie unsere Anwesenheit hier erklären? Nicht nur den restlichen Ordensmitgliedern, auch allen anderen. Wir können schließlich nicht ewig Sirius Haus belagern."

„Eine gute Frage.", nickte der alte Mann und lächelte.

„Und?" fragte Bite nach. Mit einem unguten Gefühl stieß Chaos einen langen Seufzer aus.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, oder?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht.", lächelte Dumbledore weiter, mit diesem verdammten Funkeln in den Augen und irritierte damit nicht nur Bite. „Schließlich konnte ich ja nicht wissen, dass ältere Versionen von Mr. Potter und Weasley und Mrs. Granger hier auftauchen würden."

„Was hätten sie getan wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre?" Neugierig lehnte Owl sich vor. Sie mochte ihren Dumbledore nicht gemocht haben, doch sie war die erste, welche zugab, dass der Mann in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Genie gewesen war und seine Gedankengänge sie interessiert hatten. Doch sie konnte auch nicht verleugnen, dass sie seine Gedankengänge niemals verstehen würde, egal wie sehr sie selbst ebenfalls als Genie bezeichnet wurde.

„Nun, der eigentliche Plan war anzugeben, dass der Beschworene als Bodyguard für Harry mit nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Eine neue Identität ist schnell geschaffen, wie ihr sicherlich wisst arbeiten genug Leute beim Ministerium um eine gefälschte Akte unauffällig unterbringen zu können. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Akte jemals überprüft werden würde, wäre ziemlich gering." Chaos runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Bodyguard?", fragte er. „Sie beschwören jemanden zur Hilfe aus einer anderen Welt und lassen ihn dann Bodyguard an einem der sichersten Orte Englands spielen?"

„Unsere Informanten haben uns gewarnt, dass Lord Voldemort sich dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts konzentrieren würde und vor allem auf Harry. Es ist der perfekte Augenblick für ihn anzugreifen. Er hat seine alte Macht wieder zurück gewonnen, das Ministerium kann nicht länger verleugnen, dass er zurück ist und alle brechen in Panik aus. Die Auroren werden sich nicht zu einer funktionstüchtigen Einheit arrangieren können und wenn es Voldemort gelingt Hogwarts einzunehmen, hat er mit den Kindern auch deren Familie in seiner Gewalt. Wer würde es schon wagen jenen anzugreifen, welcher dein Kind als Geisel hält?"

„Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie vieles hier anders ist.", murmelte Bite neben Chaos, welcher ihm nur zustimmen konnte.

„Wieso behalten wir den Plan nicht bei?", fragte Owl und schnappte sich je eine Hand ihrer Partner.

„Ihr wollt als Bodyguards für Harry noch Hogwarts gehen?", fragte James erstaunt während zugleich Chaos und Bite entrüstet: „Wir wollen als Bodyguards für Harry nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„Warum nicht? Ich meine, das wäre doch die perfekte Lösung. Nicht nur könnten wir die drei im Auge behalten, sondern auch Hogwarts beschützen und unterstützen, Voldemort kommt wahrscheinlich ebenfalls dorthin. Wieso sollten wir ihn jagen gehen wenn er doch einfach zu uns kommen kann."

„Weil wir ihn nicht töten können? Hast du etwa die Horkruxe vergessen und alles andere was wir verhindern könnten? Was davon sollen wir tun wenn wir in Hogwarts wären?" Bite schaute Owl verständnislos an. So sehr er sie auch liebte, manchmal war ihr verlangen Gewalt aus dem Weg zu gehen nicht nur nicht logisch sondern auch gefährlich.

Doch Owl winkte die Einwände ihres Partners bereits ab. „Wir müssen ja nicht alle drei die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts sein. Einer von uns sollte reichen um zumindest das gröbste überwachen zu können. Ihr beide könnt dann auf Horkruxjagt gehen während ich aufpasse das nichts in Hogwarts rein oder raus kommt was nicht auch da hingehört."

„Du glaubst also wir würden dich alleine zurücklassen?" knurrte Chaos wütend und seine grünen Augen leuchteten voller Macht als seine Magie auf seine Gefühle reagierte und sich automatisch bereithielt die vermeidliche Bedrohung abzuwehren.

„Du glaubst, nachdem ich geschworen habe euch beide zu beschützen, dass ich dir erlaube alleine in einer Schule zu sein in welcher die Kinder von Todessern herumrennen und welche der durchgehenden Gefahr eines Angriffes ausgesetzt ist?"

„Ich kann sehr gut alleine auf mich aufpassen wie du auch sehr gut weist, außerdem bin ich kein kleines Kind mehr welches sich andauernd in Schwierigkeiten bringt." Zischte Owl zurück und ihre Augen verengten sich ärgerlich. Sie liebte Chaos und hatte dessen überbeschützerischen Instinkte schon lange bemerkt, das hieß jedoch nicht das sie sich von ihm herumkommandieren lies. Er mochte viel verloren haben, doch das hatten sie alle.

„Owl hat Recht." Ging Bite dazwischen, einen widerwilligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Sie ist die einzige von uns dreien welche Schutzzauber gut genug beherrscht um die Schutzwälle Hogwarts zu verstärken und nicht eher abzuschwächen. Außerdem ist sie die einzige mit genug Verstand um sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, im Gegensatz zu uns. Wenn sie doch in Schwierigkeiten landet dann dürfen wir nicht vergessen das sie, ebenso wie wir, einen Krieg überlebt hat und sich zu verteidigen weis. Sie mag zwar nicht die Magische Macht wie du haben und nicht meine körperliche doch ihr Verstand ist schärfer als jedes Schwert."

Besiegt seufzte Chaos. „Ich weis, aber wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte…" Der Schwarzhaarige musste den Satz nicht zu ende sprechen. Alle drei erschauderten bei dem Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen.

Chaos' Magie war ungewöhnlich aktiv und reagierte stark auf die Gefühle ihres Trägers, weshalb er sich ständig unter Kontrolle halten musste. Würde jedoch einer seiner Partner verletzt oder gar getötet werden, würde ihn nichts mehr halten können. Er würde seiner Magie freien Lauf gewähren und das käme einer Katastrophe gleich. Seine große Macht würde vollkommen von negativen Gefühlen, von Schmerz, Hass, Trauer, Rachedurst und Verzweiflung geleitet werden und versuchen die Ursache dieser Gefühle zu vernichten um ihren Träger wieder zufrieden zu stellen. Doch von solch negativen Emotionen geleitet würde die Magie nur eines können, zerstören. Chaos Hass denjenigen gegenüber welche es wagten etwas seinen Partnern anzutun würde, zusammen mit seiner Verachtung der Zaubererwelt im allgemeinen gegenüber, dazu führen das seine Magie alles was in ihre Reichweite käme zu vernichten, in dem verzweifelten Versuch auch die Ursache für Chaos Schmerz auszulöschen. Seine Magie hatte eine sehr große Reichweite.

„Mir wird nichts passieren." flüsterte Owl besänftigend und schmiegte sich an Chaos Seite, welcher sofort seine Arme fest um sie schlang und ihren zierlichen Körper an seinen eigenen drückte. Seine Magie tatstete über Owl hinweg, suchte nach vermeidlichen Verletzungen welche Chaos in einen derartigen Auffuhr versetzten konnte und zog sich schließlich, in der Gewissheit das es ihr gut ging, wieder zurück.

Bite legte einen Arm um die Angespannten Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher tief ein und ausatmete, in dem versuch seine Emotionen wieder komplett unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Vorstellung, dass seinen Partnern etwas passieren könnte, schaffte es jedes Mal seine sonst so eiserne Kontrolle ins wanken zu bringen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lily besorgt, sie hatte gemeinsam mit den anderen das Schauspiel welches sich vor ihnen abspielte, beobachtet und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran welche Macht die ältere Version ihres Sohnes plötzlich ausgestrahlt hatte.

Chaos nickte Stumm, entließ Owl jedoch nicht aus seinen Armen. Diese legte einfach nur den Kopf auf seine Brust und lächelte leicht. Sie wusste sie hatte gewonnen, Chaos würde ihrem Plan zustimmen, vor allem da er wusste das es zurzeit das Beste war das sie tun konnten. Sie kannten diese Welt noch nicht gut genug um alleine losziehen zu können.

„Wir werden also nach Hogwarts gehen und auf Harry und die Schule selbst aufpassen, im Gegenzug jedoch verlangen wir jederzeit das Schulgelände verlassen zu dürfen, solange einer von und zurückbleibt und sie Schule nicht schutzlos zurückgelassen wird." Sprach die Braunhaarige schließlich weiter und diesmal Protestierte keiner ihrer beiden Partner, auch wenn sie ihren Missmut über diese Entscheidung fühlen konnte.

„Hervorragend." Begeistert klatschte Dumbledore in die Hände, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen, welches zuvor noch zu sehen war, war verloschen.

„Wieso brauche ich Bodyguards, ich kann sehr gut alleine auf mich aufpassen." Sprach ein entrüsteter Harry schließlich seine Gedanken aus und sendete Dumbledore, Owl, Bite und Chaos böse Blicke. Dann spürte er wie sich sein Körper plötzlich versteifte und er bewegungsunfähig auf den Boden fiel.

„Ich kann es sehen." Schnaubte Chaos sarkastisch und ließ seinen Stab zurück in die, dafür vorgesehene, Halterung an seinem Arm verschwinden.

„Was sollte das?" rief Sirius und sprang auf, während James bereits dabei war seinen Sohn aus der Ganzkörperklammer zu befreien.

„Wenn er in der Lage wäre sich selbst zu beschützen, dann hätte er diesen Fluch abwehren können müssen:" antwortete Chaos desinteressiert.

„Er ist 16!" Stieß Lily empört hervor.

„Und der Junge der Lebte. Wenn ich ein Feind gewesen wäre hätte ich ihm sicherlich keine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gehetzt sondern einen Todesfluch oder vielleicht auch einen Folterfluch." Entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige unbeeindruckt. „Er muss sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst werden und erkennen das er die Hilfe die ihm angeboten wird nicht immer seines Stolzes wegen ablehnen kann. Damit bringt er nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch andere in Gefahr."

Lily wollte etwas erwidern, ihren Sohn verteidigen, sagen das er doch noch so jung sei und es verdient habe seine Jugend zu leben, doch sie brachte kein Wort hervor. Chaos hatte recht, erkannte sie und es schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Schwer ließ sie sich zurück in ihren Sitz fallen und atmete tief ein. Ihr Sohn war der Junge der Lebte und damit der Erretter der Zaubererwelt, sie konnte es sich schön reden so sehr sie nur wollte, ändern würde es nichts an diesem Fakt. Harry würde irgendwann an vorderster Front kämpfen müssen und das Ziel seiner Feinde sein. Doch so wie er im Moment war würde er keine halbe Minute überleben. Also blieb Lily Stumm und starrte Chaos nur aus Smaragdgrünen Augen an, welche ihre eben erlangte Erkenntnis widerspiegelten und zugleich den Horror zeigte welcher in ihr herrschte alleine bei dem Gedanken daran.

Zufrieden das die Rothaarige begriffen hatte wandte sich Chaos erneut Harry zu. Harry starrte zurück, musste jedoch nach nur kurzer Zeit dem bohrenden Blick welcher direkt in seine Seele zu schauen schien, ausweichen. Zufrieden ließ Chaos von ihm ab.

Dann stellte Tonks eine Frage welche alles erneut in ein vollkommenes Durcheinander stürzen würde.

„Was ist eine Horkruxjagd?"

Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen und ich werde nicht wegen des Endes getötet ;-)

Wie es weitergeht erfahrt ihr dann im nächsten Kapitel wo es dann drunter und drüber gehen wird.

Ich freue mich natürlich wieder über Kommis und konstruktive Kritik,

bis zum nächsten Mal

GLG ShizoFairytale


	4. Chapter 4

Huhu, ja es gibt mich noch. Es tut mir leid das dieses Kapitel doch etwas später kommt als geplant war, doch früher war es einfach nicht zu schaffen. Ich hoffe ich kann euch hiermit zumindest ein wenig entschädigen und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen^^

Kapitel 4

Ungläubig starrten die drei Dimensionsreisenden die junge Frau an. Wusste sie wirklich nicht was ein Horkrux war? Dass es sie hier nicht gab war unmöglich, schließlich war Harry der lebende Beweis dafür, dass sie hier existieren mussten.

Chaos blickte von Gesicht zu Gesicht und fand nur Verwirrung, bis er in die entsetzten Augen Snapes sah. Der Tränkemeister hatte in seinen Todesserjahren tiefen Einblick in die dunkelsten Künste erlangt und hatte auch vieles selbst angewendet, doch auch er wusste das Horkruxe, Seelenmagie, zu riskant und zu gefährlich war um sie zu nutzen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Preis, welcher gefordert wurde. Zwar erlangte der Nutzer Unsterblichkeit, doch sie Seele zu spalten…

Snape konnte sich die Konsequenzen nicht ausmalen, welche dieses Unterfangen auf den Geist eines Menschen haben könnten und mussten.

„Sie wissen nichts davon?", fragte Chaos schließlich ungläubig. „Harry weis nichts davon, seine Familie?"

„Ich konnte es ihnen nicht sagen-", begann Dumbledore und wirkte plötzlich sehr alt und zerbrechlich, dennoch unterbrach Chaos ihn indem er wütend aufsprang.

„Was konnten sie ihnen nicht sagen? Sie sind genau wie unser Dumbledore! Haben sie einmal das Sprichwort ‚Der Weg zur Hölle ist mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert' gehört? Sie befinden sich bereits in der Hölle. Mein Gott, sie schicken Harry in seinen Tod und er weis es noch nicht einmal. Doch ich verstehe, schließlich wollen sie nicht alle ihre Anhänger verlieren, wenn herauskommt, dass Harry diesen Krieg nach ihren Bedenken wohl nicht überleben wird. Sie als Anführer der lichten Seite können schließlich nicht als jemand erscheinen, der seine Männer wie Schachfiguren auf einem Spielfeld umherschickt und sie, wenn es nötig ist, opfert!"

Chaos kochte vor Wut. Es war enttäuschend herauszufinden, dass derselbe Mann den selben Fehler in zwei komplett verschiedenen Welten begehen würde. Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, war erneut seine Magie aufmerksam geworden und voller Macht leuchteten seine Augen.

„Harry… tot?", fragte Lilly zittrig und schaute hilflos zu Albus, welcher Schuldbewusst ihren Blick mied.

„Was ist hier los, verdammt noch mal! Wenn mein Sohn in Gefahr ist haben wir ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren.", fuhr James besorgt auf.

„Harry ist nicht in Gefahr…", versuchte Dumbledore die besorgten Anwesenden zu beruhigen, nur um aus dem Konzept gebracht zu werden, als Chaos zu lachen begann.

„Natürlich nicht, wieso auch? Voldemort stellt schließlich keine Gefahr dar."

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte Dumbledore leise.

„Wie wäre es damit einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen und aufzuhören die Menschen zu manipulieren, bis sie nicht einmal mehr selbst denken können? Das wäre doch schon einmal ein Anfang!" Mit einem Krachen zersplitterte eine alte Vase - welche in der Küche stand - und Wasser lief über den Boden, als es - gemeinsam mit den vielen bunten Blumen - von dem Behälter befreit zu Boden fiel. Die feindseligen Emotionen, welche Harry füllten, verursachten eine automatische Reaktion. In den vielen Jahren des Krieges war Harrys Magie - wie er selbst - zu einer Waffe geworden. Eine Waffe, die mit allem Mitteln versuchte ihren Träger zu beschützen. Owl beseitigte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Unordnung und schaute Chaos tadelnd an. Beschämt wich dieser ihrem Blick aus. Normalerweise hatte er sich besser unter Kontrolle - musste sich besser unter Kontrolle haben. Doch nun hier zu sein und zu erfahren, dass all die Fehler, die fast dazu geführt hätten, dass Voldemort gewann und die Zaubererwelt gestürzt worden wäre…

Seine Okklumentikschilde konnten diesem Anschlag voller Gefühle nicht mehr standhalten. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm sich vor zu Meditieren, sobald er die Zeit dazu hatte, und seine Schilde erneut zu festigen.

„Okay, ich habe jetzt verstanden, dass diese Horkruxe ziemlich übel sein müssen, wenn ihr hier so einen Aufstand veranstaltet - aber was sind sie jetzt eigentlich und was hat das ganze mit Harry zu tun?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

Lange Zeit bekam er auf seine Frage keine Antwort. Dumbledore schaute zu Boden und Chaos blitzte ihn böse an. Seine beiden Partner starrten Ausdruckslos auf die Wand hinter den Ordensmitgliedern.

„Seelenmagie.", durchbrach schließlich Snape die Stille, als Sirius kurz davor war erneut nach einer Antwort zu verlangen.

„Sie gehört zu den dunkelsten Teilen der dunklen Magie, wird auch als schwarze Magie bezeichnet, und Voldemort hat scheinbar zu tief in ihr gegraben, wenn ich das Gespräch zwischen dem Schulleiter und Chaos richtig verstanden habe." Snape sprach ohne seinen typischen Sarkasmus in der Stimme, ein Zeichen dafür wie ernst das Thema war - und wie gefährlich. „Einen Mord zu begehen ist nicht nur eine einfache Tat, es reist die Seele in Stücke. Und in diesem Moment, direkt nach dem Begehen eines Mordes, ist es möglich ein solches Seelenteil abzuspalten und auf ein Objekt zu übertragen. So kann der Mensch selbst dann weiterleben, wenn sein Körper getötet wurde. Doch die Seele zu spalten hat Konsequenzen – Konsequenzen, welche ich mir noch nicht einmal erträumen möchte. Wenn Voldemort wirklich ein solches Objekt mit dem Teil seiner Seele, einen Horkrux, erschaffen hat, sitzen wir in verdammt tiefen Schwierigkeiten."

Schweigen. Geschockt hatten die Anwesenden die Erklärung aufgenommen und verarbeitet. Jedem von ihnen lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Sieben.", flüsterte Owl plötzlich.

„Bitte?"

„Sieben Horkruxe hat Voldemort erschaffen."

Geschockt keuchten alle auf. Sieben Horkruxe? Die Seele so sehr zu zerstören war Wahnsinn, doch dieses Wort schien kaum mehr ausreichend zu sein, um Voldemort zu beschreiben.

„Was hat das mit Harry zu tun?", brachte Lily stockend hervor und verzweifelte Augen richteten sich nacheinander auf den Anführer des Ordens, Owl, Bite und Chaos.

„Was hat das mit meinem Sohn zu tun?", schrie sie, als sie keine Antwort bekam und sprang auf.

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Harry ein Horkrux ist.", murmelte schließlich Dumbledore.

„Das ist Unmöglich. Harry kann keines dieser Dinger sein, mein Sohn ist kein Horkrux!", weigerte sich Lily die Antwort zu akzeptieren.

„Doch ist er.", antwortete Chaos kalt. Er hatte gesehen, was aus der Weigerung von Tatsachen hervorgehen konnte. „In der Nacht, in welcher er von Voldemort als Baby angegriffen wurde, hatte sich Voldemort darauf vorbereitet einen weitern Horkrux zu erschaffen. Wie wir alle wissen, verlief nicht alles nach seinem Plan. Doch da er dennoch bereit war zu töten und auch den Todesfluch abgefeuert hatte, hatte seine - bereits stark geschädigte - Seele wohl trotzdem einen weiteren Teil abgesplittert. Dieser Abgesplitterte Teil suchte sich das nächste Objekt, in das es fliehen konnte, nachdem Voldemort von seinem eigenen Fluch getroffen worden war. Dieses Objekt war nun einmal Harry. Natürlich bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob alles ganz so genau geschehen ist, da die Ereignisse dieser Nacht in unseren Welten sehr verschieden sind, doch es ist das Einzige, was für mich im Moment Sinn ergibt."

Besiegt ließ sich Lily in die Arme ihres Mannes fallen und Harry kam ebenfalls zu seinen Eltern. Die Neuigkeit einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in sich zu tragen hatte den Sechzehnjährigen tief getroffen und Ekel wallte in ihm auf. Alleine der Gedanke daran mit der Seele eines solchen Monsters in Berührung zu sein ließ ihn einen gewissen Abscheu von seinem eigenen Körper und auch sich selbst empfinden.

„Wir werden Gryffindors Schwert brauchen." Chaos schaute Dumbledore vielsagend an. So sehr er auch Mitleid gegenüber seinem jüngeren Selbst empfand (er konnte sich vorstellen wie dieser sich wohl fühlen musste) wusste er dennoch, dass dieser Harry nicht nur Hermine und Ron an seiner Seite hatte, sondern auch seine Eltern, seinen Paten, Remus und alle anderen Anwesenden. Zudem waren andere Sachen nun doch wichtiger.

„Gryffindors Schwert? Wisst ihr denn wo es ist?", fragte Snape erstaunt. Er mochte zwar ein Slytherin sein, doch auch er wusste es zu schätzen wenn die Möglichkeit bestand seine Hände an ein unvorstellbar wertvolles Artefakt zu bekommen.

Auch die anderen schienen erstaunt und verwundert runzelte Chaos die Stirn.

„…Ihr wisst nicht wo es ist? Harry hat es nicht in seinem zweiten Jahr erlangt?"

„Harry?", fragte Molly erstaunt und der schwarzhaarige Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. Das legendäre Schwert Gryffindors zu erlangen würde er doch niemals vergessen.

„Was ist in eurem zweiten Jahr passiert?", fragte Owl interessiert nach und schaute die drei jüngeren Versionen auffordernd an.

Die drei Freunde schauten sich an und begannen zu erzählen.

„In den Ferien wurde ich von einem Hauselfen namens Dobby besucht - er gehörte damals noch den Malfoys. Dobby versuchte mich vor etwas zu warnen und versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen nicht nach Hogwarts zu gehen-" „Und er hat unsere Briefe abgefangen, die wir dir gesendet haben.", unterbrach Ron Harry. „Aber wir haben ihn ja trotzdem noch getroffen, schließlich sind die Potters und die Weasleys ja gut befreundet und ich habe den halben Sommer bei euch verbracht. Die Sache flog also ziemlich schnell auf", erklärte Hermine weiter. „Jedenfalls", fuhr Harry mit einem bösen Blick auf seine beiden besten Freunde fort, „bin ich trotz der Warnung gegangen. Als ich dann auf den Gleis wollte, um den Hogwartsexpress zu erreichen, war der Durchgang versperrt. Glücklicherweise konnte Dad die Versperrung auflösen und ich erwischte den Zug noch, aber es war ziemlich knapp." James nickte ernst bei der Erklärung, die Magie des Hauswelfen war sehr stark gewesen.

„Als wir dann in Hogwarts ankamen erfuhren wir das Gilderoy Lockhart unser neuer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professor sein sollte. Ron und ich waren natürlich entsetzt, genauso wie die meisten anderen Jungs. Die Mädchen waren dafür hin und weg von dem alten Schleimer." Bei den letzten Worten grinsten Ron und Harry Hermine offen an, deren Gesicht eine ungesund dunkle Rotfärbung angenommen hatte, während sie beschämt zur Seite schaute. Chaos und Bite schenkten Owl ebenfalls belustigte Blicke, doch die ältere Braunhaarige bekam nur einen leichten Rotschimmer auf die Wangen, welchen sie sich jedoch weigerte wahrzunehmen.

„Ja wir haben ebenfalls unsere Erfahrungen mit dem Lügner.", nickte Bite mit einem hämischen Grinsen, die Schadenfreude war noch immer nicht vergangen. Owl blickte ihn von der Seite missbilligend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Lockhart hatte ihr ihre erste große Lektion darin gegeben, nicht alles zu glauben was in ihren geliebten Büchern stand.

„Dann wisst ihr ja wie er war. Jedenfalls begann es schließlich mit einer Nachricht an den Wänden. ‚Der Erbe Slytherins ist zurück. Schlammblüter nehmt euch in Acht' oder etwas derartiges.", erinnerte sich Harry und schauderte. Die Nachricht war zwar nur mit Farbe an die Wand geschrieben worden, dennoch hatte die rote Farbe zuerst an Blut erinnert.

Chaos und die anderen beiden nickten, bis hierhin war alles gleich.

„Dann begann es mit Versteinerungen. Es waren alles Muggelgeborene wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt. Zuerst wussten wir nicht was es war und was wir tun sollten. Dumbledore wurde von der Schule verwiesen, Hagrid landete im Gefängnis und wir lernten Aragog kennen." Ron erschauderte bei Harrys letzten Worten. Aragog war noch immer kein gutes Thema für den Rothaarigen. Er träumte manchmal noch immer von der gigantischen, sprechenden Spinne und ihren Kindern.

Bite selbst konnte nur mitfühlend eine Grimasse ziehen, er war ebenfalls nicht allzu gut auf die Spinne zu sprechen, auch wenn sie schließlich eine gute Hilfe zur Verteidigung Hogwarts war und er das Opfer welches Aragog schließlich erbrachte, sein eigenes Leben zur Rettung einer Gruppe von Erstklässlern, sehr wohl zu schätzen und auch würdigen wusste.

„Wegen der ganzen Versteinerungen und der Angst welche sich unter den Schülern ausbreitete eröffnete Lockhart einen Duellclub, welchen er selbstverständlich leitete. In einem Duell zwischen Malfoy und mir hetzte Malfoy eine Schlange auf mich." Der Pottererbe konnte sich noch immer an das wütende zischen der beschworenen Schlange erinnern und wie sie kurz davor war sich auf Justin Finch-Fletchley zu stürzen.

„Ich sprach Parsel, ohne dass ich es bemerkte und wurde schneller als man Quidditsch sagen konnte als der Erbe Slytherins hingestellt." Harrys Stimme nahm einen bitteren Ton an.

„Als nächstes wurde Hermine versteinert.", erinnerte er sich mit belegter Stimme und wurde immerleiser als er seine beste Freundin anschaute, die ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln schenkte.

„Sie hatte einen Zettel in der Hand, in dem sie erklärte, dass es ein Basilisk war." Chaos nickte anerkennend und Owl schickte ihrem jüngeren selbst einen stolzen Blick, welche erneut rot anlief, wenn auch dem Blick standhielt und sich darüber erfreute.

Bisher schien alles gleich zu sein, der Unterschied musste also jetzt kommen.

„Wir haben versucht jemanden zu warnen, leider waren Dumbledore und Hagrid nicht mehr da und zu McGonagall wollten wir nicht gehen, nachdem sie uns im ersten Jahr nicht ernst genommen hatte." Snape schnaubte amüsiert, die Lehrerin, welche sich damit rühmte immer für ihre Schüler da zu sein, hatte das Vertrauen des goldenen Trios, den Vorzeigekindern Gryffindors, nicht. „Wir haben schließlich meinem Vater geschrieben.", führte Harry weiter aus und stolz nickte James in die Richtung seines Sohnes und dessen Freunde.

„Als er davon erfuhr kamen er und noch ein paar andere Auroren nach Hogwarts und durchsuchten die Sachen der Schüler, sowie die Schule. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde nie gefunden, aber in Ginnys Sachen wurde ein Tagebuch gefunden, welches von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Das Tagebuch selbst hat Dumbledore unter Gewahrsam genommen, nachdem er wieder in die Schule zurück gelassen wurde. Ginny musste den Sommer bis zum nächsten Schuljahr in St. Mungos verbringen, wo sie von den letzten Spuren der Besitzergreifung gereinigt wurde.", beendete Hermine die Erzählung.

Ginny selbst hatte sich auf ihrem Stuhl eingerollt und die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen, als wäre sie kurz davor auseinander zu fallen. Ihre Augen waren mit dunklen Schatten gefüllt als sie sich zurück erinnerte. Tom war so verführerisch gewesen, sie hatte ihm alles von sich erzählt, ihre Ängste, Lieben, Schwächen, Stärken und so vieles mehr. Und sie hatte sich immer leichter gefühlt - bis sie irgendwann in einem weißen Nichts zu Schweben schien. Es fühlte sich nicht lange an, doch es waren fast sechs Monate gewesen, in denen sie nicht mehr wusste was ihr Körper tat.

Schwer seufzte Chaos auf und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare.

„Wenn das so ist, wäre uns das Schwert sowieso nutzlos. Wir werden also erst einmal auf Basiliskenjagt gehen müssen, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind. Wir brauchen das Basiliskengift um die Horkruxe zerstören zu können. Ich nehme an, sie haben das Tagebuch noch?"

Dumbledore nickte auf die letzte Frage. „Das Tagebuch habe ich sicher verstaut, aber seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr den Basilisken töten könnt? Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne war Salazar Slytherin derjenige welcher ihn überhaupt in die Kammer gebracht hat und das war vor über 1000 Jahren. Der Basilisk muss gigantisch sein."

Chaos grinste ohne jeglichen Humor, eine einzige Imitation der eigentlichen Geste.

„Oh keine Sorge, Chaos hatte den Basilisken bei uns bereits in seinem zweiten Jahr getötet.", äußerte Bite mit einem stolzen und vor allem dankbaren Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Der Rothaarige hatte nie vergessen, was Chaos alles für seine Familie getan hatte, doch die Ereignisse des zweiten Jahres an Hogwarts hatten sich besonders festgesetzt. Nicht selten hatte er sich - während schlaflosen Nächten oder wenn er damit an der Reihe war die Nachtwache zu halten – ausgemalt, was gewesen wäre wenn alles anders gekommen wäre.

Chaos schenkte seinem Partner einen verständnisvollen Blick, bevor er seine Augen wieder dem Schulleiter zuwendete. Er konnte den Mann zwar nicht leiden und verabscheute auch viele der von ihm getroffenen Entscheidungen, doch Chaos wusste, dass er in dieser Welt Dumbledores Hilfe zumindest solange in Anspruch nehmen musste, bis sie diese Welt besser kannten.

Owl konnte die Anspannung in ihrem Partner sehen und nahm sich vor Zeitungen von den letzten Jahren aufzutreiben, um auf den Stand der Dinge zu kommen. Sie wusste wie sehr Chaos es verabscheute auf andere angewiesen zu sein. Selbst bei ihr und Bite mussten es schon ernste Dinge sein, bevor Chaos sich ihnen anvertraute. Das lag nicht daran, dass er ihnen nicht vertraute - soviel wusste sie - sondern daran, dass er fast sein ganzes Leben auf sich selbst gestellt war und daher nicht wusste, wie er um Hilfe fragen sollte. Und wenn er sich dann doch einmal zusammen nahm und nach Hilfe fragte wurde er schon zu oft hintergangen oder betrogen, als dass er es noch gerne tun würde.

„Du hast einen Basilisken in deinem zweiten Jahr an Hogwarts erlegt?", fragte Lily ungläubig und der Drang diesen jungen Mann der dort stand zu umarmen und ihn von allen bösen Dingen dieser Welt zu schützen wurde stärker. Stattdessen umklammerte sie Harry noch fester und spürte, wie sich James Arme um sie selbst ebenfalls festigten.

„Ich hatte leider keine Eltern mehr, bei denen ich nach Hilfe fragen konnte. Als wir die Nachricht erhielten, dass Ginny in die Kammer verschleppt wurde, machten Ron und ich uns daran sie zurück zu holen. Eine Serie von Ereignissen ergab schließlich, dass ich dem Basilisken alleine gegenüber stand und mit mehr Glück als Verstand gelang es mir zu überleben." Dass er von einem der hochgiftigen Zähne durchbohrt worden war und ohne Fawkes gestorben war sah Chaos nicht als Erwähnenswert an, schließlich war es ja nicht passiert.

In der Nachfolgenden Stille waren Lilys geflüsterte Worte nur all zu deutlich zu verstehen.

„Es tut mir leid."

Chaos Augen verloren etwas von ihrer Härte, als er die Rothaarige anschaute.

„Ich verurteile meine Eltern nicht dafür, dass sie sich für mich geopfert haben. Ich habe die Tatsache, dass ich alleine aufwuchs, akzeptiert. Außerdem habe ich in Bite und Owl all die Unterstützung gefunden, die ich mir nur wünschen könnte."

Lilys grüne Augen starrten in seine und in ihnen konnte er noch immer ihren Kummer lesen - doch er war nicht mehr ganz so stark. Hinter Lily nickte ihm James dankbar zu.

Ohne Vorwarnung viel Chaos plötzlich auf die Knie. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und leuchteten, die Lippen waren in einer weißen Linie fest aufeinander gepresst, als er sich daran hinderte zu schreien.

Owl und Bite zögerten keine Sekunde. Die Braunhaarige errichtete ein Schutzschild, während der Rothaarige anfing die Ordensmitglieder aufzuscheuchen.

„Raus, raus hier, SOFORT!", brüllte er.

„Chaos…?", keuchte Molly besorgt und wollte gemeinsam mit Lily zu dem jungen Mann stürzen. Bevor sie ihn jedoch erreichten baute sich Bite wie eine unüberwindbare Mauer vor ihnen auf.

„Ihr könnt nicht zu ihm. Verschwindet hier, verdammt noch mal! Für Erklärungen ist auch später noch Zeit!"

Nachdem es Bite gelungen war die Anwesenden hinaus zu geleiten und sie nun alle ratlos und nervös im Gang standen, wandte er sich zurück zur Küchentür.

„Owl, mach das du da raus kommst. JETZT!"

Schon huschte Owl flink durch die Tür, welche mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Ein kleines Klicken verriet, dass sie verschlossen worden war.

Owl war bereits dabei neue Schutzzauber zu wirken.

„Hör auf da dumm rum zu stehen, Bite, und hilf mir! Wir haben noch fünf Sekunden dann muss hier alles sicher sein.", schrie Owl fast schon, während sie ununterbrochen ihren Zauberstab in komplizierte Bewegungen führte und ein Licht nach dem anderen auf die Wand und die Tür zur Küche abschoss. Die Lichter verwebten sich ineinander und bildeten ein farbenprächtiges Netz an der Wand.

„Wo bist du?", fragte Bite, bereit selbst zu Zaubern.

„Bei den Schutzrunen. Sprich du noch ein paar Stabilisierende Banne."

Der Werwolf lies sich nicht lange bitten und begann ebenfalls Zauber auszuführen, wenn er auch deutlich weniger als Owl in der gleichen Zeit zustande brachte.

Dann waren die fünf Sekunden um und ein Schrei erschütterte das Haus. Ein langer, qualvoller, fast schon animalischer Schrei.

Owl schlang mit einem Zittern die Arme um sich selbst.

Das leuchtende Magienetz war in die Wand eingedrungen.

Bite schlug mit der Faust dagegen.

„Du sollst das doch nicht tun. Es reicht wenn einer von euch Schmerzen hat.", flüsterte Hermine mit einem Blick auf die Faust. „Ich werde dir das nicht heilen.", fügte sie, mit festerer Stimme hinzu. „Vielleicht lernst du ja doch noch was daraus."

Bite grinste kurz - ein ironisches Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, mehr nicht - doch Owl wusste, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Was ist mit ihm?", knurrte Moody fragend. Der alte Auror hatte noch nichts gesagt und stattdessen den Worten der anderen gelauscht und eigene Schlüsse aus ihnen gezogen.

„Seine Magie."

Fragend wurde Owl angesehen. „Seine Magie zerstört seinen Körper. Er hat sehr viel mehr Magie als ein normaler Zauberer. Von Natur aus hatte er schon immer große Magiereserven, doch durch sein Leben – dadurch, dass er sich schon immer in Gefahr befand und seine Magie aus reinem Überlebenstrieb immer stärker wurde – besitzt er nun viel zu viel von ihr. In den letzten Jahren ist ein solcher Anfall selten vorgekommen. Durch die ständigen Kämpfe und das Training hatte Chaos fast einen durchgehenden Verbrauch an Magie. Heute jedoch wurde seine Magie schon zwei Mal von seinen Emotionen beeinflusst, ganz zu Schweigen von gestern. Sein Körper kann so viel Magie nicht standhalten, Menschen sind nicht dafür gemacht so viel Magie zu besitzen. Daher versucht er die Magie, indem er seine eigenen Zellen angreift und wieder heilt, zu verbrauchen. Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt ist dies mit großen Schmerzen verbunden."

Chaos schrie erneut, ein Geräusch welches alle zusammenzucken lies.

Dann war es ruhig.

Einen langen Moment warteten alle auf ein erneutes Zeichen von dem Zauberer, welches auch kam, in einer Form wie es niemand erwartet hatte.

„Sirius können wir ein Zimmer von dir Demolieren?" Auf der Wand lag wohl unter anderem auch ein Zauber welcher es ermöglichte miteinander reden zu könne, trotz der Wand und der verschlossenen Tür. Chaos Stimme klang rau. Abgenutzt durch die Schreie.

„Was?", fragte der Angesprochene verwirrt.

„Würde es dich stören wenn du einen deiner Räume - am besten einer der größeren - in einem zerstörten Zustand wieder findest?"

Bite und Owl grinsten, als sie verstanden was Chaos vorhatte - wenn sich Owl auch etwas unwohl dabei zu fühlen schien.

„Wieso wollt ihr mein Haus zerstören?", fragte der Hundeanimagus erneut und sah die zwei Sichtbaren des Trios neugierig an.

„Nicht dein Haus, nur eines der vielen Zimmer.", widersprach Chaos.

„Owl hat euch sicherlich schon von meinem kleinen Magieproblem erzählt. Leider reicht das mit dem Selbstzerstören nicht, weshalb ich meine Magie auf andere Weise loswerden muss. Außerdem würde Training uns auch nichts schaden, also käme ein Duell zwischen uns dreien sehr günstig."

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Kommis sind natürlich gerne gesehen und erwünscht!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

GLG ShizoFairytale


	5. Chapter 5

Huhu

Ich weis ich hab schon sehr lange nicht mehr geschrieben und kann mich dafür nur entschuldigen. Leider habe ich im Moment sehr viel Stress und kann daher nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben aufbringen. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, aber leider kann ich nichts versprechen.

Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch wie immer viel Lesespaß und hoffe euch mit diesem Kapitel etwas entschädigen zu können.

**Kapitel 5**

„Ich weis nicht ob das eine so gute Idee ist.", gab Owl zu bedenken, als Chaos schließlich vor ihnen stand.

„Was meinst du?", fragt Tonks interessiert. Die Metamorphmagierin freute sich bereits darauf zu sehen, was die drei jungen Erwachsenen anrichten konnten - vor allem da sie nicht nur mit Magie zu kämpfen schienen.

„Wenn man bedenkt in welchem Zustand wir uns nach solchen Duellen befinden - und dann noch Chaos derzeitigen Zustand mit einberechnet - habe ich so meine Zweifel.", erklärte die Braunhaarige näher. Bite und Chaos schnaubten verstehend und rollten einander mit den Augen zu. Die anderen starrten die drei einfach nur weiter verständnislos an.

„Du willst dich nur drücken, Owl.", neckte Bite spielerisch.

„Natürlich will ich das.", stimmte Owl zu. „Ich brauche keine Schmerzen um zufrieden leben zu können."

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht.", widersprach Chaos und zuckte leicht unter Owls kritischem Blick zusammen.

„Nach diesen Duellen sehen wir oft schlimmer aus, als nach einem Kampf mit tatsächlichen Feinden."

„Moment", schaltete sich nun auch Dumbledore ein. „Ihr verletzt euch während solcher Duelle?"

„Natürlich.", gab Bite bereitwillig zu. „Wie sonst sollen wir uns auf tatsächliche Gefahren vorbereiten, wenn wir nicht so duellieren als wären wir in einer potentiell tödliche Situation gefangen?"

Zustimmend nickte Moody. „Der Junge hat recht, Albus. Ich versuchte in meinen Aurorentagen ständig solche Duelle durchzusetzen, leider wurden sie immer als zu gefährlich empfunden. Als der Krieg jedoch ausbrach und sich all diese jungen Auroren voll falscher Sicherheit in den Kampf stürzten, kam vielleicht nur die Hälfte wieder zurück. Wenn nicht sogar weniger. Sie hatten nie gelernt unter dem Druck zu kämpfen, dass jeder Fluch tödlich sein konnte. Kam ein Avada auf sie zugeschossen blieben sie stehen wie Rehe, die dem Fahrenden Ritter auf sich zukommen sehen, anstatt auszuweichen. Und wenn sie von einem Schneidefluch getroffen wurden ließen die Dummköpfe voller Schmerz und Überraschung ihre Stäbe fallen. Es gibt so vieles, was mit richtigem Training hätte vermieden werden können. Nur durch ständiges Training kann der Körper Instinkte ausbauen und lernen zu überleben."

Nun stand nicht mehr ein alter Ex-Auror vor dem Anwesenden, sondern Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. Ein Name, der im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort unter den Todessern Angst und Schrecken verbreit hatte. Ein Mann, der das Schlachtfeld gesehen und überlebt hatte. Ein Trainer, der zusehen musste wie seine Auszubildenden getötet wurden, in dem Wissen, dass er sie nicht das lehren durfte, was er tatsächlich wusste. Er durfte ihnen nicht beibringen zu überleben. Mit den Menschenrechten hatte das Ministerium die Ablehnung seiner Vorschläge begründet. Was würde sie schließlich von Todessern unterscheiden, wenn nicht ihre Fürsorge für ihre Bürger.

Noch heute machte sich in Moody ein Gefühl der bitteren Ironie breit, wenn er an diese Worte dachte. Der eigentliche Unterschied wäre gewesen, dass seine Auszubildenden überlebt hätten und nicht die Todesser - dass es in dem ganzen Krieg vielleicht nie so weit gekommen wäre.

„Ganz der gleiche.", lächelte Chaos plötzlich, angestrengt von der Bemühung seine Magie unter Kontrolle halten zu müssen.

„Sie waren es auch bei uns welcher uns diese Art von Duell lehrte - eine Art zu Kämpfen, die den Körper glauben lässt in Todesgefahr zu schweben und doch mit der Sicherheit, dass niemand sterben wird.", nickte Bite zusätzlich und selbst Owl lächelte stolz, wenn auch ein wenig blass.

„Sie haben uns damit mehr als nur einmal das Leben gerettet.", fügte Chaos hinzu.

„Ihr habt es geschafft die Methode durchzusetzen?", fragte Moody verwundert.

„Oh nein." Owls Blick verdunkelte sich. „leider war nicht mehr genug vom Ministerium übrig um es uns verbieten zu können. Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir sowieso nie auf sie gehört hatten. Bereits vor dem Krieg war das Ministerium korrupt gewesen, doch zu Beginn des Krieges wurden immer mehr Todesser eingeschleust. Als es schließlich gestürzt wurde, war es nur noch als symbolische Darstellung der Macht Voldemorts für das Volk zu sehen."

Entsetzt schnappten Sirius und James nach Luft. Sie selbst arbeiteten als Auroren im Ministerium und waren mit der Macht die dort lag vertraut. Dass eine solche Macht so schnell untergehen konnte…

„Außerdem hatten wir bereits eine eigene Seite erschaffen. Das Ministerium hätte also - selbst wenn es die Macht besessen hätte - nichts tun können.", knurrte Bite.

„Wenn ihr noch länger hier herumstehen und erzählen wollt, geh ich wieder in die Küche und zerstöre meinen Körper. So viel länger lässt sich meine Magie nicht mehr einschränken.", durchbrach Chaos die betretene Stille, welche Bites Worten folgte. Er klang angestrengt und kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

„Ihr könnt den alten Ballsaal benutzen. Der steht leer und ist ziemlich groß - leider aber auch sehr verstaubt.", schlug Sirius vor und begann - ohne auf Antwort zu warten - loszulaufen. Schulterzuckend folgten ihm die anderen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass dieses Duell mich sehr interessiert. Wäre es annehmbar wenn ich die Wand, welche zu dem Zimmer neben dem Ballsaal führt, auf einer Seite durchsichtig zaubern würde?", fragte der Schulleiter, als sie durch die vielen dunklen Gänge des alten Hauses liefen.

Chaos zögerte. Der Kämpfer in ihm weigerte sich, die Bitte auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Sein Können jemand anderem als Owl und Bite darzulegen könnte tödlich sein. Die Möglichkeit eines Spions existierte schließlich überall - Andererseits würde das Offenlegen möglicher Schwächen Vertrauen aufbauen.

Würde er ihnen untersagen das Duell beobachten zu können, würden wohl immer Zweifel an ihrer Identität sowie ihrer Loyalität bestehen. Zweifel brachten Geheimnisse mit sich, Geheimnisse führten zu Streit und Missverständnisse und Tod, was wiederum die Auflösung des Ordens zur Folge haben könnte.

Innerlich fluchte Chaos. Dumbledore wusste sehr genau, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte. Also nickte er steif, die Hände zu vor Wut zitternden Fäusten geballt um sich daran zu hindern den alten Mann zu erwürgen.

Sirius hielt vor einer großen Flügeltür inne. Elegante Formen waren in das dunkle Holz der Tür eingelassen, die jedoch durch die lange Zeit der Vernachlässigung rissig geworden war. Langsam öffnete Sirius die Tür und gab den Blick auf das Innere frei. Eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden des großen Saals. Wie Sirius sagte war der Saal leer und bot eine große, freie Fläche. Bereits jetzt überlegten die drei Duellanten, wie sie dies zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnten und welche Nachteile es mit sich brachte. Mit einem Schlenker von Mollys Zauberstab verschwand der Staub und Ron und Harry starrten sie ungläubig an.

„Wieso mussten wir letztes Jahr alles abstauben und Putzen und überhaupt wie Hauselfen schuften – nein Hermine das ist keine Aufforderung mit .R anzufangen- wenn du alles mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs verschwinden lassen konntest?", stieß Ron schließlich wütend und zähneknirschend hervor.

„Es hat euch nicht geschadet etwas von Hand zu erledigen. Außerdem musste ich euch ja irgendwie beschäftigt halten. Und wag es nicht noch einmal in so einem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, junger Mann.", winkte Molly ab, auch wenn ihr Ton zu Ende hin scharf und drohend wurde. Beschämt lies Ron den Kopf hängen, auch wenn er noch immer sauer war.

Dumbledore war währenddessen durch den Raum gegangen und hatte sich scheinbar für eine Wand entschieden. Als er jedoch beginnen wollte die nötigen Zauber zu sprechen, wurde er von einem lachenden Sirius unterbrochen.

„Wenn du willst, dass wir uns alle gleich in das Bad nebenan drängen müssen mach ruhig weiter, Albus - anderenfalls würde ich vorschlagen die Wand gegenüber zu nutzen, die direkt in eines der vielen Aufenthaltsräume führt, wo bereits Sofas und Sessel bereits stehen."

Sich unangenehm berührt räuspernde wandte sich der Schulleiter von der Wand ab und durchquerte den Saal um zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zu kommen. Chaos hätte schwören können einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des alten Mannes gesehen zu haben.

„Also gut, wer hier nicht gleich mitmischen will sollte jetzt verschwinden, ich will endlich loslegen.", rief Bite den anderen zu, welche noch einmal allen viel Glück wünschten und dann aus dem Ballsaal hinaus und in das Zimmer nebenan wanderten. Nachdem sich die Tür schließlich auch hinter dem letzten, Dumbledore, geschlossen hatte, wandten sich die drei Duellanten einander zu.

„Also gut, dieselben Regeln wie immer. Keine permanenten Verletzungen, ansonsten ist alles erlaubt. Wir kämpfen bis ein eindeutiger Sieger ernannt wurde.", übernahm Chaos die Führung. Eigentlich war es nur noch eine alte Tradition, die alle kannten die Regeln sie hatten sie schließlich schon oft genug gehört.

„Ich kämpfe mit Owl!", rief Bite plötzlich und stellte sich zu der Braunhaarigen, welche zustimmend nickte.

„Natürlich, war ja offensichtlich, dass ihr beiden euch zusammenschließen würdet und euch gegen mich - arme Seele die ich bin - verschwören und mich hintergehen würdet.", klagte Chaos theatralisch und bekam von Owl einen harten Schlag auf den Arm.

„Au, Owl. Das Duell hat noch nicht angefangen!"

„Dann hör auf hier herum zu spinnen. Um deiner Magie zumindest ein bisschen Arbeit zu geben heißt es eben wir beiden gegen dich. So haben wir vielleicht eine Hauch von einer Chance auch einmal zu gewinnen." Owl rollte mit den Augen, Männer.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Du und Bite, ihr seid die besten Kämpfer, die ich kenne.", wehrte Chaos ab, begab sich dennoch gegenüber von den anderen beiden in eine Kampfhaltung.

Owl schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und beschwor dann eine silberne Platte herauf, die sie in der Luft schweben ließ. Drei Augenpaare folgten der Platte, bis sie schließlich kurz unter der Decke ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Dann beendete Owl ihren Zauber und die Platte fiel.

Mit einem lauten Klappern kam sie auf dem Boden auf und die drei Duellanten explodierten in ein koordiniertes Chaos. Flüche wurden nicht mehr ausgesprochen, doch die gefährlich grellen Farben wie Lila, Dunkelblau, Giftgrün und ein merkwürdig kränklich aussehendes Gelb verrieten, dass keine netten und vor allem keine ungefährlichen Flüche herumflogen.

Chaos rollte bereits im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden aus dem Weg und konzentrierte sich darauf Deckung zu finden. Da es jedoch in dem Ballsaal keine natürliche Deckung gab musste er sich selbst etwas einfallen lassen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erhob sich ein Teil des Bodens, bis schließlich eine zirka zwei Meter lange Mauer in dem Ballsaal stand, hinter welcher Chaos aufsprang und sich eine Strategie zurecht legte. Er wusste, dass er im Nachteil war, er hatte zwei Gegner. Zwei sehr gefährliche Gegner. Er konnte seine Magie unter seiner Haut summen spüren, während das Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschte und er genoss das Gefühl so sehr wie kaum ein anderes. Dies war seine Welt. Dafür war er ausgebildet worden, hierfür hatte er trainiert, hatte Blut und Wasser geschwitzt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wurden Bite und Owl durch eines von Owls schnell errichteten Schilden geschützt und die Braunhaarige war bereits dabei weitere Schilde zu errichten. Bite währenddessen überlegte sich eine Strategie ihren schwarzhaarigen Partner heraus zu locken.

„Die Mauer muss Weg.", murmelte er schließlich.

„Das bringt nichts, er wird einfach eine neue errichten.", zischte Owl zweifelnd zurück.

„Nicht, wenn wir ihm die Chance dazu nehmen.", grinste Bite verschwörerisch und wisperte Owl seinen Plan zu. Diese war zwar noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, doch es war besser als auf einen Angriff zu warten, den Chaos tatsächlich in der Zeit hätte planen können. Seine Aktionen ohne Plan waren gefährlich genug, sie wollte nicht sehen was dabei herauskam, wenn er tatsächlich überlegen konnte was er tun sollte.

Mit einer hiebartigen Bewegung schwang die junge Frau ihren Stab in einem Weiten Bogen nach unten. Doch statt einem Fluch welcher sich als buntes Licht auf die Mauer stürzte erschien stattdessen eine lange Peitsche, vollkommen aus Feuer, welche mit ihrem Stab verbunden war. Mit einem lauten Geräusch krachte die Peitsche in die Mauer aus Stein und erst jetzt wurde ersichtlich wie gefährlich sie wirklich war. Statt harmlos abzuprallen, höchstens ein paar schwarze Brandspuren hinterlassend, fraß sich das Feuer mit einer unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit durch die Mauer hindurch. Dort, wo das Feuer den Stein berührte, brannte es unersättlich weiter und ließ das Gestein, Lava ähnlich zu Boden fließen.

Owl ließ die Peitsche ein zweites und ein drittes Mal gegen die Mauer schwingen und beobachte zufrieden wie sie schließlich zusammenfiel, noch immer brennend. Chaos wusste bereits nach dem ersten Angriff auf die Mauer, dass seine Deckung verloren war, wagte sich jedoch nicht hinter ihr hervor, da er noch nicht wusste was Ron geplant hatte. Dass dies Rons Plan war, war offensichtlich für jemanden, der den Rothaarigen nur lange genug kannte.

Dann hörte er es. Die Mauer brach zusammen, doch das war nicht seine Sorge. Nein, es war das Knurren, welches das Grollen der zusammenstürzenden Mauer begleitete. Ein tiefes, wildes, angsteinflößendes Knurren. Chaos wirbelte herum, nur um sich Auge zu Auge mit einem verdammt großen Werwolf zu finden.

Das kurze, rotbraune Fell des Wolfes erinnerte an einen Fuchs und zugleich an die Farbe frischen Blutes. Die braunen Augen, welche aus dem Gesicht hinter gebleckten Zähnen hervorblitzten, besaßen noch immer die Intelligenz eines Menschen und verrieten, dass es tatsächlich Bite war, der die Kontrolle behielt. Doch diese Form von ihrem Partner nannten die anderen zwei nicht mehr Bite. Bloodfang passte besser zu dem ungewöhnlich großen Werwolf, welcher vollgepackt mit Muskeln und verziert mit mehreren kleineren und größeren Narben ein mehr als nur imposantes Bild ergab. Bärengroße Pranken mit scharfen Krallen gingen in lange, zum Sprung bereits leicht eingeknickte Beine über, welche zu dem Großen Körper Bloodfangs gehörten. Alles in allem war der Werwolf so groß wie ein kleines Pferd.

Ohne zu zögern verwandelte auch Chaos sich in seine Animagusgestalt. Sein Körper verformte sich, Knochen verschoben sich, schwarzes Fell spross aus allen Stellen seines Körpers und seine Kleidung verschwand. An der Stelle des jungen Mannes stand nun ein tiefschwarzer Panther. Das Einzige, was noch an Chaos erinnerte, waren smaragdgrüne vor Macht leuchtende Augen. Ein drohendes Fauchen entsprang seiner Kehle.

Alleine von der Gegenüberstellung würde man erwarten, dass Shade, der Panther, welcher gerade mal halb so groß war wie Bloodfang, keine Chance hatte - doch dem war nicht so. Es stimmte zwar, dass Bloodfang eine unglaubliche Kraft und viel mehr Muskeln besaß - ganz zu schweigen von seinem höheren Gewicht welches er gegen Shade verwenden konnte - doch dafür war der Panther um einiges schneller und wendiger. Auch Angst davor gebissen zu werden brauchte er nicht zu haben. In seiner Animagusgestalt konnte ihm der Biss eines Werwolfes nichts anhaben. In diesem Kampf waren die Konkurrenten recht ausgeglichen, wenn es eins gegen eins gestanden hätte. Doch Owl war keineswegs tatenlos. Statt einer Feuerpeitsche begann sie nun mit Feuerbällen zu werfen, welche zielsicher auf Shade zuflogen.

Mit schnellen, wenigen Sprüngen entkam Shade den Feuerbällen, wurde jedoch direkt in die offenen Fänge Bloodfangs getrieben. Mit einem wilden Heulen stürzte sich der Werwolf, erstaunlich geschwind für seine Körpermasse, auf seinen Gegner. Der sprang mit einem Abstoßen kräftiger Hinterbeine, in die Luft, über den Werwolf hinweg und seufzte erleichtert als starke Kiefer mit einem donnerähnlichen Geräusch aufeinender trafen, dort wo nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch sein Vorderbein gewesen wäre. Sollte Bloodfang ihn einmal erwischen wusste er, dass er mit einem total zerschmetterten Bein rechnen musste. Da dies ein Kampf war, in welchem keine langanhaltenden Verletzungen erlaubt waren, würde der Werwolf ihm keine Gliedmaßen ausreisen. Doch Chaos hatte bereits Kämpfe Bloodfangs gesehen, in denen er seinen Gegnern mit nur einem Biss Arme und Beine herausriss. Er war nicht umsonst Anführer des größten Werwolfpacks Europas.

Shade landete lautlos hinter Bloodfang. In seinen grünen Augen wirbelte die Magie als er sie dazu Zwang seinem Willen auch in dieser Gestalt zu folgen. Er konnte nicht viel mit ihr anfangen und hatte über ein Jahr üben müssen um diesen einen Trick vollbringen zu können, doch es war mehr als nur nützlich für seine Animagusgestalt und das viele, frustrierende Training war es ihm Wert gewesen.

Schatten breiteten sich von den Wänden her aus und wurden dichter. Das Licht, das auf sie traf wurde geradezu verschluckt, bis der gesamte Saal schließlich im Dunkeln lag. Der Vorteil seiner Panthergestalt war, dass er auch im Dunkeln noch um einiges Besser sehen konnte als selbst ein Werwolf. Lautlos bewegte er sich durch die Dunkelheit, seine Augen auf die große Gestalt Bloodfangs gerichtet. Er kauerte sich zusammen, wartete eine Sekunde lang und schoss dann, wie vom Blitz getroffen los. Seine scharfen Fänge entblößt rauschte er an Bloodfang vorbei. Dabei wandte er seinen Kopf so, dass er, während er um Haaresbreite an dem Werwolf vorbei rannte, ihn mit seinen Fängen aufschlitzen konnte. Bevor der Werwolf registrieren konnte was geschehen war, war Shade bereits erneut mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen und bewegst sich auf eine andere Seite Bloodfangs, nur um erneut anzugreifen. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er diesen Angriff, immer von einer anderen Seite, immer schneller werdend, bis Bloodfang schließlich jegliche Orientierung verloren hatte.

Wüsste Bloodfang nicht, dass es sich nur um einen Gegner handelte, würde er vermuten es mit mehreren Panthern zu tun zu haben. Dennoch konnte er sich nur hilflos hin und her winden, als seine Augen nichts außer Dunkelheit wahrnahmen, es seinen Ohren nicht gelang Geräusche wahrzunehmen, die den Standpunkt seines Feindes verraten würde und nur der Schmerz neuer Wunden als Anzeichen dafür diente, dass sein Feind noch immer da war und mit ihm spielte wie eine Katze mit einer Maus spielen würde.

Wütend heulte der Werwolf auf und begann in einem Zeichen unkontrollierter Wut wild um sich zu schnappen, doch seine Fänge schlossen sich immer nur um Luft. Sein Geruchsinn wurde von dem einzigartigen Geruch seines eigenen Blutes vernebelt, welches seine Wut nur noch steigerte. Der Werwolf spürte weiter den Schmerz der Angriffe Shades.

Owl stand noch immer in ihrer Anfangsposition. Sie hatte nun fast jeden Lichtbringenden Fluch den sie kannte aufgesagt, doch nichts vermochte die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen. Sie konnte Bloodfangs wütendes Toben bis hier her hören und wusste, dass Shade mit dem Werwolf beschäftigt war. Gut, das bedeutete, dass sie sich im Moment keine Sorgen um ihn machen musste und sich auf die Lösung ihres Problems konzentrieren konnte.

Als sich nach drei weiteren Sprüchen noch immer kein Erfolg einstellte, schoss sie schließlich frustriert den letzten lichtbringende Zauber ab. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei schlug sie sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, doch es brachte nicht viel. Der Fluch welcher es ermöglichte Vampire zu töten, nur durch das Heraufbeschworen einer kleinen, dafür aber besonders hellen Sonne, hatte das gewünschte Ergebnis erbracht. Leider war es nun zu hell, als dass man die Augen öffnen könnte. Vor sich konnte Owl das gepeinigte Aufheulen Bloodfangs hören und das erschrockene Fauchen Shades, als sie ebenfalls geblendet wurden.

Wissend, dass dies ihre Chance war, zwang sich Owl dazu eine Hand von ihrem Gesicht zu lösen, mit ihrem Stab in die Richtung zu deuten, aus der sie das Fauchen gehört hatte, und einen Fluch loszulassen, der die Gegend um die Auftreffstelle des Fluches in die Luftsprengen würde. Dieser Spruch war perfekt für Situationen in der man nur eine ungefähre Idee über den Aufenthaltsort seines Feindes haben sollte. Selbst wenn der Feind nicht direkt von der Explosion getroffen wurde, wurde er dennoch gezwungen aus seinem Versteck zu fliehen und sich so sichtbar für die Augen seines Angreifers zu machen. Bevor der Fluch noch auftraf, löschte Owl die Sonne aus und zwang ihre tränenden Augen dazu sich zu öffnen. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass der Vampirfluch Shades Dunkelheit vollkommen beseitigt hatte und sie wieder den Ballsaal erkannte, in dem sie kämpften, erkennen konnte.

Dann erfüllte auch schon das Geräusch einer Explosion den Saal. Rauch stieg auf, Holz und Gesteinsbrocken flogen durch die Gegend und Staub erfüllte die Luft. Owl ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Mit verengten Augen beobachtete sie die Explosionsstelle und dann sah sie es. Ein dunkler Schatten huschte durch den Rauch hindurch.

Triumphierend grinste die Braunhaarige und schleuderte einen Fluch in die Richtung des Schattens der verursachte, dass sich die Haut von der getroffenen Stelle abschälen würde. Der Fluch breitete sich über den ganzen Körper aus und verursachte üble Schmerzen.

„Reingefallen.", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr und ungläubig sah sie wie ihr Fluch den Schatten traf, welcher sich nun als eine schlecht transformierte Figur eines Panthers herausstellte, der verzaubert war in eine Richtung zu rennen.

Sofort wurde ihr bewusst was geschehen war. Shade hatte sich zurück in Chaos gewandelt - höchst wahrscheinlich um seine Augen zu schützen, da Shades Augen um einiges schärfer waren als Chaos' - und war wohl weit genug von der Explosion entfernt gewesen, um nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu werden und sie dennoch zu seinem Vorteil nutzen zu können. Der Mistkerl hatte es geschafft einen der aufgewirbelten Steinbrocken in eine mickrige Imitation Shades zu transformieren. Um sie zu täuschen hatte es allemal gereicht, schließlich hatte der Rauch für alles weitere gesorgt und Owl hatte sofort die Möglichkeit eines Überraschungsangriffes nutzen müssen.

Während Owl also einen Hautablösenden Fluch auf eine schlechte Steintransformation abfeuerte, hatte sich Chaos weggeschlichen und sich von hinten an sie heran gepirscht. So ein verdammter heimtückischer Mistkerl, fluchte Owl gedanklich, grinste dann jedoch.

„Eines hast du vergessen in deinem ach so tollen Plan.", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin niemals ungeschützt!"

Mit diesen Worten breitete sich das Schutzschild, das sie direkt über ihre Haut gelegt hatte aus und bildete eine Kugel um die Braunhaarige herum.

Chaos fluchte, als er spürte wie an den Stellen, die in Berührung mit dem Schutzschild kamen, sich schmerzhafte Brandblasen bildeten. Bevor er sich jedoch überlegen konnte, wie er das Schutzschild Owls überwinden konnte, spürte er wie von hinten ein weiterer Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert wurde. Elegant wirbelte er aus dem Weg, nur um zu sehen wie ein Cruciatus Fluch harmlos von Owls Schild abprallte und nun von dieser Seite erneut auf ihn zuschoss.

Reflexartig lies er sich zu Boden fallen, gerade rechtzeitig um zu spüren wie der Fluch nur mehrere Millimeter über seinem Kopf hinweg flog, die Wand traf und sich schließlich auflöste. Bite war also fertig mit Spielen.

Das sollte ihm recht sein, dachte sich Chaos, als er seine zwei Kurzschwerter an seine Seite beschwor. Beide waren von Kobolden geschmiedet worden, ihre Klingen konnten alles zerschneiden und waren so gut wie unzerstörbar.

Ron holte nun seine Pistole hervor, in der anderen Hand hielt er noch immer seinen Zauberstab. Doch das war in Ordnung. Chaos konnte Magie durch das Metall seiner Schwerter leiten. Sie waren aus einem seltenen schwarzen Metall geschmiedet worden, extra für Zauberer wie ihn. Die Kunst diese Schwerter führen zu lernen dauerte sehr lange und das Erlernen, Magie durch das Metall leiten zu können, dauerte noch länger, weshalb sich viele Zauberer und Hexen von dieser Art des Kämpfens abgestoßen fühlten, obwohl jeder wusste, dass ein Meister dieser Kampfkunst tödlich war. Chaos selbst konnte noch nicht all zu viele Sprüche durch die Klingen leiten, er trainierte ja auch erst seit vier Jahren. Dass er überhaupt Magie leiten konnte war fast schon ein Wunder an sich, doch Chaos Magie war schon immer sehr eigen gewesen und ungewöhnlich lebendig und aggressiv. Dass sie einen Kampfstil unterstützen würde, der seinen Gegnern geradezu Gefahr ins Gesicht schrie war zu erwarten.

Dann schoss Bite die erste Kugel ab, doch Chaos war bereits aus dem Weg gesprungen und gleichzeitig näher an Bite heran. Bite hatte hierbei eindeutig die bessere Waffenwahl. Je näher Chaos an ihn heran musste, desto weniger Zeit blieb ihm den Kugeln auszuweichen oder sie zumindest anders zu blocken.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung von Chaos entflammten seine Schwerter und waren nun in blaues Feuer eingehüllt. Eine weitere Bewegung und das Feuer raste auf Bite zu. Doch bevor es ihn erreichen konnte, mischte sich Owl in den Kampf ein und beschwor eine Wand aus Wasser vor dem Rotschopf, die das Feuer daran hinderte ihren Partner zu erreichen. Der Nutze die Zeit, die sie ihm verschafft hatte und feuerte dreimal den selben Fluch schnell hintereinander ab. Einen Knochenbrechenden Fluch, der, wenn Chaos ihm auswich, nicht wie alle anderen sich an einer Wand auflösen würde oder an einem anderen Ziel, sondern die ganze Zeit Chaos verfolgen würde.

Nichtsahnen wirbelte Chaos aus dem Weg der drei Flüche und achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Stattdessen waren seine Augen auf die Wand aus Wasser gerichtet, die langsam nachließ und schließlich verschwand. Gerade als Chaos erneut auf seinen Partner losstürmen wollte spürte er wie er von etwas am Bein getroffen wurde, gefolgt von einem plötzlichen Schmerz, den er als den Schmerz eines gebrochenen Knochens erkannte. Fluchend kam er ins Straucheln, als sein Gewicht plötzlich nicht mehr von beiden Beinen getragen werden konnte.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sein Gleichgewicht zurück zu erlangen und wusste, dass er diesen Kampf so schnell wie möglich beenden musste.

Er schickte einen Schmerzenslinderungszauber zu seinem gebrochenen Bein, der stark genug war damit er, selbst wenn er sein Bein belastete, nur noch einen Bruchteil des Schmerzes spüren würde. So konnte er weiterkämpfen. Leider war dies auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Der Körper nutzte Schmerz um ihn vor Verletzungen zu warnen und daran zu hindern diese Verletzungen zu verschlimmern. Nun da er seine Schmerzen ignorierte und sein bereits verletztes Bein weiterer Belastung aussetzte konnte er seinen Zustand um einiges verschlimmern. Doch in einem Kampf hatte er nun einmal die Wahl zwischen Verletzungen und Tod und da dies eine Kampfessimulation war, die so nah wie möglich an die Wahrheit herankommen und seinen Körper an die wirklichen Schmerzen und Gefahren vorbereiten sollte, verhielt er sich auch wie in einem wirklichen Kampf und wählte die Verletzung über den Tod.

Dies erledigt gelang es Chaos zwei weitere herumliegende Steine in kleinere, unförmige Transformationen zu verwandeln und sie in die Wege der anderen beiden Knochenbrecherflüche springen zu lassen. Diese Gefahr überwunden habend hatte Harry jedoch Owl vollkommen aus den Augen verloren, welche diesen Augenblick erbarmungslos ausnutzte und ihm schmerzhafte Furunkeln auf den ganzen Körper fluchte. Die schmerzhaften, eiternden Furunkeln platzten mit jeder Bewegung die Chaos tat auf. Der Schwarzhaarige brüllte wütend und voller Schmerz. Er konnte nicht heilen und den Schmerzlinderungsfluch noch einmal anzuwenden war zu gefährlich, vor allem am ganzen Körper. Er könnte eine Lebensgefährliche Verletzung erhalten und sie mit einem kleinen Kratzer verwechseln.

Chaos versuchte seine Schmerzen so gut wie es ihm möglich war zu verdrängen und sandte Owl einen bösen Schneidefluch, der eindeutig zu seinen dunkleren Künsten gehörte. Der Fluch schnitt nicht wie ein normaler Schneidefluch in das Fleisch hinein, sondern wurde von ätzender Säure begleitet, die sich immer weiter in den Körper hinein fraß.

Owls Schild erzitterte, als es von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Einen Moment lang schien es so, als würde es dem Fluch standhalten können, dann zerbrach es jedoch und der Fluch traf Owls Arm. Statt einer tiefen Wunde jedoch war nur ein kleiner Kratzer zu sehen, das Schild hatte viel kraft aus dem Fluch heraus genommen. Doch der kleine Kratzer war ausreichend.

Owl, die Chaos Zauber für einen normalen Schneidefluch hielt, dachte sich nichts dabei und begann erneut Ganzkörperklammern und andere Flüche auf ihren Partner abzufeuern.

Chaos grinste nur, Owl würde in ein paar Minuten zu sehr mit ihrem Schmerzen beschäftigt sein, als dass sie sich weiter um ihn kümmern könnte.

Seine Schwerter erneut in Flammen hüllend rannte Chaos auf Bite zu, welcher den Austausch zwischen Owl und dem Schwarzhaarigen als kleine Verschnaufpause genutzt hatte.

Er war jedoch bereit und als Chaos erneut zu einem Angriff ausholte und die blauen Flammen in die Richtung Bites schickte, drückte der den Abzug seiner Pistole. Leider zu spät. Die Flammen erreichten den Rothaarigen und verbrannten ihm die Brust und einen Teil seines Bauches. Sein Oberteil stand in Flammen und Fluchend versuchte Bite die Flammen zu ersticken. Nutzlos. Der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches stieg auf und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Knurren riss er sich das Oberteil vom Leib, bevor er sich selbst auf dem Boden rollte um die Flammen die auf seiner Haut tanzten und von seinem Fleisch zehrten zum Erlöschen zu bringen.

Doch nicht nur Bite wurde getroffen, Chaos wurde von der Kugel an seiner Schulter getroffen. Glücklicherweise war es ein glatter Durchschuss, doch sein linker Arm war nun unbrauchbar.

Sein Schwert viel zu Boden und die blauen Flammen erloschen, dafür brannten die Flammen seines rechten Schwertes nun umso stärker. Hinter sich hörte er ein entsetztes Keuchen und erlaubte sich ein kurzes, zufriedenes Schnauben. Owl begann den Effekt seines Fluches zu spüren. Rache war schmerzhaft.

Doch statt sich auf seine Partnerin zu konzentrieren, humpelte Chaos auf Bite zu. Blut lief seinen Arm hinab und hinterließ eine rote Spur auf dem Boden. Jedes Mal, wenn das Blut über eines der Furunkeln lief sog Chaos zischend, durch zusammengepresste Zähne die Luft ein. Das tat weh, verdammt!

Bite lag noch immer am Boden. Der vordere Bereich seines Oberkörpers war eine einzige, große Brandwunde, welche sehr schmerzhaft aussah. Erstaunlicherweise war der Werwolf noch bei Bewusstsein. Sein Atem ging abgehackt und die Augen waren voller Schmerz zusammengepresst.

Chaos lies sich neben seinem Partner auf den Boden fallen und hielt ihm sein Schwert an die Kehle.

Bite stieß zischend die Luft aus, bevor er schmerzerfüllt die Worte hervorstieß: „Ich…gebe….auf…ver….dammt."

Sofort ließ Chaos von ihm ab und wandte sich Owl zu.

Deren Armwunde hatte sich bereits um einiges verschlimmert. Die Wunde war tiefer, die Ränder waren Schwarz und Eiter quoll hervor.

„Mistkerl.", fluchte Owl in die Richtung ihres Gegners und torkelte auf ihn zu.

Chaos wusste, dass er selbst nicht mehr allzu viel vertragen konnte und beschloss schließlich das Duell mit einem sehr gewagten und sehr dunklen Zauber zu beenden. Er ließ auch sein zweites Schwert zu Boden fallen und ließ stattdessen seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Armhalterung in seine Hand gleiten.

„Oxygeniuvacuus!", brachte er heiser hervor und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf den Zauber unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er beobachte wie Owl auf dem Weg zu ihm langsamer wurde und schließlich in die Knie sank, wie sie nach Luft schnappte und sich an die Kehle griff, einen letzten besiegten Blick, gleichzeitig ein kleines Lächeln in seine Richtung sendend und schließlich Bewusstlos zu Boden fallend.

Erleichtert atmete Chaos auf und löste den Fluch. Dieser Fluch bewirkte, dass die Luft um den Gegner herum abgesogen wurde, bis schließlich ein Vakuum entstand. Die wirkliche Schwierigkeit bestand darin, dieses Vakuum auch zu erhalten und die Luft nicht zurück strömen zu lassen.

Nun erst erlaubte sich Chaos ein wirkliches Grinsen. Er hatte gewonnen und fühlte sich so lebendig wie schon seit längerem nicht mehr. Es war schon Monate her, seit er und die zwei anderen auf diese Art hatten Duellieren können und die ganzen anderen Kämpfe auf den Schlachtfeldern waren hiermit nicht zu vergleichen.

Dort draußen ging es nur um das pure Überleben, egal wie. Hier jedoch konnte er den Kampf genießen. Sicher es war mit Schmerzen verbunden, doch das Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern floss, die Aufregung, die Macht, die man empfand…

Er konnte nicht beschreiben wie er sich fühlte, doch zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten fühlte er sich zufrieden. Nicht vollkommen glücklich, aber immerhin zufrieden und dies war ein großer Fortschritt zu seinen bisherigen Gefühlen!

Wie verrückt es wohl klang, wenn man ihn nun hier sitzen sah, voller Verletzungen und Blut, neben seinen zwei bewusstlosen Partnern und ausgerechnet nun gab er zu sich endlich wieder lebendig zu fühlen.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bis zum nächsten Mal^^

GLG ShizoFairytale


	6. Chapter 6

*Vorsichtig um Ecke schau*

Es tut mir soooo Leid, dass jetzt erst das neue Kapitel kommt.

Ich weis wie es ist ewig auf ein neues Kapitel einer ff warten zu müssen und das soll jetzt auch keine Entschuldigung, sondern mehr eine Art Erklärung sein.

Ich hatte nicht nur eine riesige Schreiberblockade, nein ich hatte auch weder die Zeit, noch die Geduld um irgendetwas verwertbares auf Papier zu bringen.

Ihr könnte euch übrigens bei meiner wundervollen Beta, Shiru, bedanken (die meine unregelmäßigkeiten tatsächlich noch immer aus hält). Sie hat mir einen kräftigen Tritt in den Ar*** verpasst, damit ich das 6. Kapitel doch hochlade, obwohl ich es eigentlich noch nicht wollte.

Daher ist das Kapitel auch etwas kürzer als die anderen, aber als Entschädigung versuche ich das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie Möglich (aber wahrscheinlich doch erst in zwei bis drei Wochen) hochzuladen.

Nun wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe das ihr etwas Nachsicht mit mir haben könnt.

Langsam verließen die Gefühle der Euphorie und des Triumphes Chaos Körper und er wurde sich erneut seiner Umgebung bewusst. Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass seine Magie wieder den ruhigen flussartigen Zustand in seinem Inneren angenommen hatte, so wie es sein sollte.

Owl, entsann er sich, er brauchte Owl. Sie war die einzige von ihnen, die tatsächlich Heilen konnte, im Gegensatz zu Bites und Chaos Notfallzaubern, die eher nach dem Zufallsprinzip gelangen. In 50% der Fälle halfen sie tatsächlich, in den restlichen 50% verschlimmerten sie die Verletzung.

Langsam kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und wäre fast wieder zu Boden gesunken. Die Betäubungszauber auf seinen Wunden hatten nachgelassen und der Schmerz kehrte nun, durch die Bewegungen zusätzlich gereizt, verstärkt zurück. Zudem fühlte er sich schwach, eine Folge des Blutverlustes von den Wunden. Dennoch kämpfte er sich voran und sackte erst neben Owl erleichtert zusammen. Die junge Frau lag bewegungslos da, ihre Haut hatte wieder eine gesündere Farbe angenommen, nachdem ihr Körper wieder Sauerstoff aufnehmen konnte. Dennoch war sie nicht bei Bewusstsein. Chaos machte sich nicht all zu viele Gedanken darum, es waren die Verletzungen, die sie daran hinderten ihr Bewusstsein zurück zu erlangen.

Ein seltenes, sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, als er sich zu ihr hinab beugte und seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

Durch den Kuss leitete er seine Magie in Owl Körper hinein und holte so ihr Bewusstsein zurück.

Kurz grinste er in den Kuss hinein, als er spürte wie die Lippen der Hexe seinen Kuss erwiderten.

Dann zuckte er plötzlich zurück.

„Hast du mich gerade gebissen?", fragte er ungläubig und seine Hand fand ihren Weg zu seiner Unterlippe. Er konnte noch schwache Bissspuren fühlen.

„Das war eine bescheuerte Idee, wieso wollt ihr immer diese blöden Duelle durchführen? Reichen euch eure normalen Verletzungen nicht aus? Ich spreche ja vielleicht nur für mich, aber ich mag keine Schmerzen. Habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist Blut aus der Kleidung heraus zu bekommen?", legte die Braunhaarige auch schon mit ihren Beschwerden los.

Chaos lehnte sich zurück und zog, als sie schließlich fertig war, eine Augenbraue hoch. In seinen Augen funkelte Owl Amüsement entgegen.

„Geh und weck Bite auf.", knurrte sie missgestimmt.

Schwer erhob sich Chaos um ihrem Befehl folge zu leisten. Niemand widersprach Owl, wenn sie in dieser Stimmung war, vor allem nicht, da er es war, der an ihren Schmerzen schuld war.

Bei Bite angekommen sank Chaos erneut auf den Boden.

Auch ihn weckte er auf die gleiche Weise wie Owl auf, jedoch war die Antwort auf seinen Kuss bei dem Werwolf nicht ganz so schmerzhaft.

„Ich fass es nicht.", stöhnte Bite schließlich. „Selbst zu zweit besiegst du uns immer noch."

„Dazu wurde ich ausgebildet.", entgegnete Chaos nur trocken.

„Ich weiß, trotzdem hat mein Ego gerade einen gewaltigen Knick bekommen.", grummelte Bite, setzte sich auf und hielt seinen den Kopf. „Verdammt, wir sollten echt aufhören diese Duelle so ernst zu nehmen. Ich fühle mich schlimmer als nach einem Kampf mit Todessern."

„Das versuche ich euch schon seit Jahren zu sagen.", ertönte Owls Stimme hinter Chaos.

Die Hexe setzte sich neben ihn und fixierte den Dunkelhaarigen mit einem bösen Blick.

„Wie kannst du es Wagen den Vakuumsfluch an mir anzuwenden? Weißt du eigentlich was da alles hätte schief laufen können? Was wäre wenn du die Kontrolle verloren und ich erstickt wäre?"

„Owl-", begannt Bite, schlichtend, wurde jedoch von einem scharfen „Nein!" seitens Owl unterbrochen. „Er soll selbst antworten."

Herausfordernd schaute sie ihren Partner an, welcher aus so kalten Augen zurück schaute, dass sie beinahe zurück wich. Chaos hatte sie noch nie so angesehen, mit diesem kalten, emotionslosen Blick, den er normalerweise nur Fremden oder seinen Feinden schenkte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie für ihn in diesem Moment war.

„Glaubst du wirklich…", begann Chaos leise unterbrach sie jedoch um tief Luft zu holen. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte diesen Fluch angewandt, wenn ich mir nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen wäre nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dein Leben so leicht aufs Spiel setzten? Hast du wirklich so wenig Vertrauen in mich?"

Betroffen senkte Owl ihren Blick, wandte den Kopf ab und schaute Bite an. Der Werwolf blickte aus harten Augen zurück. Sie wussten beide, dass Chaos sie niemals ernsthaft verletzten würde. Er war zwar nicht vollkommen bei Verstand und auch nicht der Vorsichtigste, doch bei seinen Partnern war das Beste nicht genug.

„Ich…aber du…", stammelte Owl hilflos.

„Lass es bleiben Owl.", seufzte Bite. „Du weißt, dass du im Unrecht bist."

Beschämt ließ sie den Kopf hängen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich war nur so wütend über diese ganze Situation und hatte auch noch Schmerzen und…"

Chaos zog die junge Frau in seine Arme und erstickte den Rest ihrer gemurmelten, atemlosen Worte und Entschuldigungen an seiner Brust.

„Shh." Mit sanften Gesten strich er über ihre Haare und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. Er spürte wie ihre Stirn an seiner Schulter lehnte und auf die Einschusswunde drückte, sagte jedoch nichts. Was war schon Schmerz im Vergleich dazu sich vorstellen zu müssen, dass seine Partnerin litt?

Bite raffte sich auf und trat zu den beiden heran. Dann umarmte er die Braunhaarige von hinten und zog sie zurück. Chaos Lippen zuckten in ein kurzes Abbild eines Lächelns, natürlich würde der Werwolf seine Schmerzen bemerken.

„So herzerwärmend diese Szene auch sein mag, meinst du nicht, dass du uns erst Heilen solltest?"

Owl lachte erstickt und zugleich erleichtert auf. Immerhin hatte der Rothaarige ihr vergeben. Bei Chaos war sie sich noch nicht so ganz sicher. Sie wusste, dass ihre Zweifel an ihm ihn tief getroffen hatten und nahm sich vor ihr bestmögliches zu tun um es wieder gut zu machen.

Die Ordensmitglieder waren schnell in den Aufenthaltsraum neben dem Ballsaal geeilt. Kaum waren sie die Tür hinein gestürmt, hatten Lily, Molly und Alice (Nevilles Mutter) bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und entfernten gemeinsam die dicke Staubschicht, welche sich in den vielen Jahren in welchen es nicht genutzt wurde über das Zimmer gelegt hatte. Ihre Männer, James, Arthur und Frank, begannen währenddessen damit die Möbel, die gestapelt an einer Wand standen, in einem Halbkreis, mit Blick auf die durchsichtige Wand, aufzustellen.

Remus beschwor einen langen Tisch herauf, an dem jeder bequem von den Stühlen aus heranreichen können würde und Sirius ließ verschiedene Schüsseln mit Chips, Popcorn, Gummibärchen, eingepackten Schokofröschen und vielen anderen Süßigkeiten erscheinen und dazu noch mehrere Kästen mit Butterbier.

Begeistert stürmten Fred und George auf die Leckereien zu, gefolgt von Ron und Tonks, die auf dem Weg zum Tisch, über ihre eigene Beine stolperte und nur die blitzschnellen Reflexe ihres Partners, Kingsley Shaklebolt, verhinderten das sie auf dem Boden landete. Mit einem beschämten „Danke!" in Shaklebolts Richtung lief Tonks weiter auf ihr Ziel zu, wenn auch um einiges langsamer als zuvor.

Moody hatte sich das ganze Spektakel angeschaut und konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Die junge Aurorin hatte großes Talent und war eine hervorragende Duellantin, doch wenn es nicht um ihr Leben ging stolperte sie sogar über die Luft.

Als schließlich alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, konnten sie gerade noch beobachten wie Owl Chaos einen Schlag auf den Arm versetzte.

Stirnrunzelnd schwenkte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und nickte zufrieden als sie gerade noch das Ende von Chaos Satz hörten.

Begeistert klatschten Fred, George, Charlie, Sirius und Tonks in die Hände. Stummfilme waren nicht so ihr ding.

Als Owl jedoch eine silberne Platte in der Luft schweben lies, kehrte gespannte Stille ein. Keiner wusste genau wie dieses Duell verlaufen würde, doch die Chance drei erfahrene Duellanten zu beobachten bekamen sie nicht jeden Tag.

„Es scheint als würden Bite und Owl gemeinsam gegen Chaos kämpfen.", knurrte Moody, während er beobachtete wie sich der Werwolf und die Hexe Chaos gegenüber stellten. „Das könnte sehr interessant werden." Dann schaute er plötzlich zu den Kindern der Gruppe.

„Aufpassen! Hier werdet ihr was lernen!", bellte der alte Auror und erschrocken zuckten die Angesprochenen zusammen, nickten aber folgsam und starrten weiter auf die Wand.

Dann viel die Platte zu Boden und die Beobachter sahen wie alle drei sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung setzten. Keine Sekunde wurde verschwendet, als sie begannen sich gegenseitig stumm heraufbeschworene Flüche entgegen zu schleudern. Die bunten Lichtblitze schienen auf merkwürdig bizarre Weise eines der schönsten und zugleich schrecklichsten Schauspiele, die sie je gesehen hatten.

Die Zeit tatsächlich zu verarbeiten, was sie dort gesehen hatten, hatte der Orden erst, als eine kurze Pause entstand nachdem Chaos sich hinter einer zwei Meter langen Mauer verschanzt hatte und die anderen beiden einen Plan ausformulierten.

Dennoch wurde kein Wort gesagt, stattdessen starrte die jüngere Generation fassungslos auf das Spektakel vor ihnen und die älteren Zauberer und Hexen tauschten kurze, zutiefst beeindruckte Blicke.

Wenn das nur der Anfang war, konnten sie kaum erwarten zu sehen, was die drei Duellanten als nächstes tun würden.

Lange mussten sie nicht warten, nach einer gemurmelten Konversation zwischen Bite und Owl, schwang die Hexe ihren Zauberstab und eine Feuerpeitsche krachte gegen die Mauer, welche ihren Feind verbarg.

„Wie cool ist das denn?", keuchte Fred begeistert.

„Obercool.", hauchte sein Zwilling zustimmend und mit leuchtenden Augen beobachteten sie, wie die Peitsche sich in die Mauer fraß.

Da alle Augen Owls Peitsche und dem Fall der Mauer zugewandt waren, machte sie erst Rons erschrockener Ausruf auf den gewaltigen Werwolf im Ballsaal aufmerksam und nicht wenige fragten sich, wie sie dieses Monstrum nur übersehen konnten.

Alles an dem Wolf schrie ‚perfekter Jäger'! Die muskelbesetzte Gestalt, die großen, gebleckten Zähne, die wilden, goldenen Augen und die Klauenbesetzten Pranken – alles deutete auf Gefahr hin.

Doch Chaos schien keine Angst zu haben, stattdessen verwandelte er sich ebenfalls.

Lily keuchte erschrocken auf und umklammerte die Hände ihres Mannes, als sie beobachtete, wie die humane Gestalt ihres Sohnes, durch die eines Panthers ersetzt wurde.

Harry beobachtete die Verwandlung aus leuchtenden Augen und fragte, noch während er den Kampf zwischen dem Werwolf und dem Animagus beobachtete, ob seine Animagusgestalt auch die eines Panthers sein würde.

„Die Animagusform eines Zauberers, hängt von der Seele der Person ab. Jemand wie Chaos, der wohl schon sein ganze Leben lang kämpfen musste, wurde von diesen Erlebnissen geprägt und dies spiegelt sich in seiner Animagusgestalt wieder. Du jedoch bist ganz anders aufgewachsen, hast andere Erfahrungen gemacht und daher auch einen anderen Charakter. Es ist also möglich, dass du auch eine komplett andere Animagusgestalt hast.", antwortete ihm Remus und enttäuscht seufzend nickte Harry ihm dankbar zu.

Mittlerweile hatte Owl angefangen mit Feuerbällen zu werfen und die Situation erschien regerecht aussichtslos für den Panther.

Doch gerade als es so schien, als hätten Bite und Owl gewonnen, breiteten sich Schatten über den ganzen Raum aus, bis sie schließlich alles eingenommen hatten und Licht mehr hindurch drang.

Hilflos waren die Zauberer gezwungen auf die leisesten Geräusche zu lauschen, in der Hoffnung sich daraus erschließen zu können was geschah. Doch sie hätten nicht lauschen zu brauchen, das laute, wütende Aufheulen des Werwolfes war deutlich zu vernehmen.

Remus zuckte ungläubig zusammen. Nie hatte er einen solch wütenden und zugleich hilflosen Laut von einem Werwolf gehört. Sicher, er hatte nicht gerade viel mit seiner Art zu tun, doch selbst auf den Schlachtfeldern, auf welchen er seinen Artgenossen am häufigsten begegnete, erklangen keine solchen Laute.

Dann wurde die unendliche Dunkelheit plötzlich durch schmerzhaft grelles Licht ersetzt und erschrocken schlugen sie die Ordensmitglieder die Hände vor den Augen. Doch auch durch den Schutz ihrer Hände und ihrer Augenlieder, konnten sie noch immer das helle Licht sehen.

Dann erblasste die Helligkeit glücklicherweise und erleichtert atmete der Orden auf.

Den Rest des Kampfes beobachteten sie ebenso gebannt, wie den Anfang.

Am Ende jedoch waren sie alle voller gemischter Gefühle. Die Brutalität, welche bei dem Duell hervorgekommen war, war für den Orden etwas ganz neues. Ihre Seite hatte sich immer auf den Frieden und die harmloseren Wege spezialisiert. Doch nun wurde ihnen die Augen geöffnet. Sie verstanden plötzlich, weshalb Chaos, Bite und Owl in ihrer Welt überlebt hatten, weshalb sie zu den Kriegern geworden waren, die heute vor ihnen standen.

Sie hatten den einzigen Weg gesehen, welcher zum Frieden führt. Den Weg der Schlacht, des Todes, der Trauer und des Schmerzens. Der Weg, der als einziges Lord Voldemort tatsächlich töten konnte. Sie hatten den Weg des Krieges gesehen. England war so sehr in diesem Krieg verfangen, dass nur ein klarer Sieg und ein erbarmungsloser Untergang der anderen Seite das tatsächliche Ende heraufbeschwören konnte.

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, auch wenn nicht viel darin passiert ist.

In dem nächsten Kapitel wird dann wieder mehr passieren und unsere Lieblinge nähern sich Hogwarts^^

Dann bis zum nächsten Mal,

LG

ShizoFairytale


	7. Chapter 7

Erstaunlicherweise lebe ich noch und wage es tatsächlich mich hier wieder blicken zu lassen, nachdem ich euch alle habe solange warten lassen.  
Wie ihr seht geht es endlich weiter.  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, nachdem ich tatsächlich drei Mal ganz von vorne angefangen hatte und mich dann lange damit herumgeschlagen habe. Meine arme Beta Shiru hatte einiges aushalten müssen, während ich an dem Kapitel herumgebastelt habe.  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass man meine Unzufriedenheit mit mir selbst nicht herauslesen kann.

Ich hoffe trotzdem das es euch gefällt und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen^^

Kapitel 7

„Seid ihr des Wahnsinns?" Wetterte Lily los, als sie mit dem Rest des Ordens in den Ballsaal gestürmt war. „Ihr seid Freunde, Liebhaber, Geliebte, wie auch immer ihr euch nennen wollt und nehmt euch gegenseitig auseinander?"

Stumm sahen Chaos und Owl sie an, die Augen des ersteren waren leer und verständnislos, Owls traurig und fast schon Mitleidig. Bite hingegen baute sich vor seinen Partnern auf, verschränkte die starken Arme vor seiner breiten Brust und bildete überhaupt ein menschliches Schild welches Chaos und Owl vor den Verständnislosen, Geschockten, Bewunderten und Faszinierten Blicken des Ordens schützte.

„Also willst du das wir sterben?" fragte Bite und schaute Lily herausfordernd an. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du so grausam bist, aber man kann sich ja immer mal irren."

„Ich will euch nicht tot sehen, das ist es ja. Aber ihr scheint es ja genau darauf abzusehen!"  
James legte seiner Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte sie so zu beruhigen und sie zugleich ein Stück von der beeindruckenden Gestalt des Werwolfes weg zu ziehen.

„Lass mich." Fauchte die Rothaarige aufgewühlt und schenkte ihrem Mann einen warnenden Blick, der eilig seine Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm, beide Hände hob und zurückwich.

„Ich bin nicht dein Sohn." Ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Chaos.

„Was-"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du bist Lily Potter, Mutter eines 16jährigen Harry Potter. Ich bin Chaos, Weisenkind und 20 Jahre alt. Ich bin nicht dein Sohn, war es nie und werde es auch nie sein. Meine Mutter starb für mich, erbrachte mir so den größten Beweis ihrer Liebe, den sie nur bringen konnte. Ich habe zu lange alleine überlebt als das ich mich jetzt von irgendjemandem Bemuttern lassen würde."

Betreten trat die Angesprochene zurück, ihr weiten grünen Augen auf die des jungen Mannes vor ihr gerichtet und zum ersten Mal sah sie wer dort tatsächlich stand. Dort stand Chaos, wie er bereits gesagt hatte und falls er jemals ihr Sohn gewesen war, in irgendeiner anderen Dimension, so war für ihn seine Mutter dennoch gestorben, als er ein Jahr alt gewesen war. So sehr sie in seinem äußeren auch ihren Harry wieder erkannte, war er es doch nicht. Er war ein fast Fremder junger Mann, welcher ihre Versuche, ihn als ihren Sohn anzusehen, geduldig ertragen hatte, nun jedoch deutlich machte das er keineswegs jemand war, der den Schutz einer Mutter benötigte.

Diese Erkenntnis schien Chaos ihr aus den Augen heraus lesen zu können, denn er schenkte ihr ein kleines nicken, bevor er sich abwandte und den Ballsaal verlies, bevor ihn noch jemand davon abhalten konnte.

Eine Woche war seit den Ereignissen im Ballsaal vergangen und das Ende der Ferien rückte immer näher. In zwei Tagen würde es schließlich der 1. September und somit auch der Beginn des Schuljahres sein.

In den letzten Tagen waren die drei Dimensionsreisenden vor allem von den großäugigen Jugendlichen angesprochen worden und nach Duelltipps, Zaubern, Flüchen und Beschwörungen ausgefragt worden. Die drei hatten geholfen so gut sie es für möglich hielten, hatten jedoch zuvor bereits einstimmig beschlossen nichts über die dunkleren Flüche und Zauber preis zu geben.

Nun befanden sie sich in ihrem Zimmer und saßen auf ihrem Bett, während der Rest des Hauses sich langsam schlafen legte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Amulett von Slytherin? Ist es noch hier?"

„Nein, Regulus schien zwar auch hier versucht zu haben es zu zerstören, hat es jedoch, wie bei uns, schließlich aufgeben müssen. Er hat es an einen Schmied weiter gegeben, in der Hoffnung das er das Amulett zerstören könnte. Kurz darauf hat Voldemort seinen Verrat erkannt und ihn hingerichtet."

Fassungslos starrten Bite und Chaos Owl an, als diese die Frage beantwortete, auf welche Bite eigentlich keine tatsächliche Antwort erwartet hatte.

„Ich weis ja, dass du gut bist, aber wann und wie zum Teufel hast du das alles herausgefunden?"

Verständnislos rollte Owl mit den Augen. „Wenn ihr einfach einmal mit Kreacher reden würdet anstatt ihm immer nur böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, würdet ihr das auch herausfinden."

„Kreacher hat tatsächlich und ernsthaft mit dir geredet? Wie hast du das den hin bekommen?"  
Auf Bites Frage hin wandte die Hexe plötzlich ihren Blick ab, begann mit dem Bettlaken zu spielen und ihre Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an. Schnell murmelte sie etwas.

„Bitte?" Drückte Chaos sein Unverständnis aus.

„Ich sagte, dass ich ihm erst Furunkeln anhexen musste." Murrte die Braunhaarige lauter.  
Ihre beiden Partner starrten sie entgeistert an, bevor sie in haltloses Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Kein Wort davon." Fauchte die junge Frau peinlich berührt und schaute die beiden böse an. Diese versuchten sich Mühsam zu beherrschen, doch noch immer zuckten ihre Lippen und sie husteten verdächtig oft.

„Um wieder zu ernsteren Themen zu kommen, an das Amulett kommen wir zwar im Moment nicht ran, aber wir könnten versuchen an Helga Hufflepuffs Kelch zu kommen."  
Mit diesen Worten brachte Owl die beiden Zauberer zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen und aus aufmerksamen Augen wurde sie angesehen.

„Warum warten wir nicht bis wir das Basiliskengift bekommen?" fragte Bite angespannt.

„Und lassen den Kelch unbewacht in Gringotts liegen? Ich glaube eher nicht. Dumbledore weis eh schon mehr als er sagt. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher ob er schon herausgefunden hat was die einzelnen Horkruxe sind, aber ich werde den Kelch sicherlich nicht da liegen lassen, wo er sich im Moment befindet." Widersprach Chaos bestimmt.

„Wir wissen doch überhaupt nicht ob er überhaupt noch in Gringotts dort." Gab der Werwolf zu bedenken.

„Aber es ist die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit. In dieser Dimension sind wir erst 16 Jahre alt, bei uns hatte da der ganze Wahnsinn mit den Horkruxen noch nicht wirklich angefangen gehabt, Voldemort hatte also noch keinen Grund ihn woanders zu verstecken. Außerdem haben wir eine Möglichkeit Colin zu retten und egal wie gering die Chance ist, das der Kelch noch in Gringotts ist, wenn er tatsächlich noch dort wäre würde Colin zumindest hier nicht den selben Tod erleiden wie er ihn in unserer Dimension erleiden musste."

Es herrschte Stille, in welcher sich die drei unweigerlich an das zurück erinnerten was damals geschehen war.

Flashback

Chaos stand in der Küche des Hauptquartiers. Er war ausnahmsweise alleine, da Bite sich in Norwegen und Owl sich in Frankreich befand. In Norwegen hatte es Probleme mit einem Werwolfsrudel gegeben und als Alphawolf hatte Bite die Aufgabe gehabt sich darum zu kümmern. Normalerweise hätte der Betawolf des jeweiligen Rudels die Konflikte lösen sollen. Da der Konflikt jedoch um einen Kampf der Dominanz und um die Rolle des Betas ging, wurde der frühere Beta und dessen Autorität nicht mehr anerkannt. Dies alleine wäre noch kein Grund für Bite das Rudel zu besuchen. Es lang in der Natur der Werwölfe eine Rangordnung auszuarbeiten und dies geschah nun einmal durch Kämpfe, doch als unschuldige Menschen mit in den Kampf verwickelt worden waren, wurde es klar das der Alpha dem Rudel Einhalt gewähren musste, bevor die Situation vollkommen außer Kontrolle geriet.

Owl war derweilen in Paris. Eine kleine Schule hatte um Hilfe gebeten. Ihre Schutzzauber waren instabil geworden und da Meister in diesem Gebiet äußerst selten waren hatten sie voller Verzweiflung den Orden des Phönix angeschrieben gehabt.  
Owl hatte beschlossen den Job selbst zu übernehmen, schließlich „handelte es sich hier um die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt" (ihre Worte) und die konnte sie keinem Amateur überlassen.  
Chaos selbst war zurück geblieben, in der Hoffnung ein paar ruhige Stunden genießen zu können, bis zur Rückkehr seiner Partner.

Er hätte sich ja denken können das daraus nichts wurde.  
Die Erste Warnung waren die Schnellen Fußschritte gewesen welche auf die Küche zustürmten, die zweite war das laute Rufen seines Namens und die dritte das überstürzte hereinstolpern von Colin Creevey.

Von dem ehemaligen kleinen Erstklässler mit den wilden blonden Haaren und den großen Fotoapparat war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Die blonden Haare hingen nun ungepflegt auf die Schultern herab, die Augen welche früher voller Aufregung und Lebensfreude gestrahlt hatten waren stumpf geworden und der Fotoapparat war schon lange verschwunden. Die Unscheinbare Gestalt des jungen Mannes war in schwarze Roben gehüllt und er hielt sich merkwürdig gebeugt. Selbst Chaos geübtes Auge würde über ihn hinweg streifen, würde er Colin nicht persönlich kennen und um dessen gefährliche Fähigkeiten wissen. Seine Unscheinbarkeit war seine größte Waffe.

Als er Colin erblickte, stieg eine Art Erleichterung in Chaos auf, wie immer. Erleichterung darüber, Colin lebend vorzufinden. Der blonde war einer der Wichtigsten Männer des Ordens und hatte einen der gefährlichsten Jobs. Als Spion bei Voldemort hatte der ältere der Creevey Brüder es nicht leicht. Er musste ein Meister Okklumens sein, um seine wahren Absichten vor Voldemort verbergen zu können. Dies war keineswegs einfach, da der dunkle Lord ein äußerst begabter Leglimens war. Colin durfte sich nicht den kleinsten Fehler in seinen Geistigen Schilden erlauben oder er würde sofort enttarnt werden. Zusätzlich musste er auch noch die Launen Voldemorts und die damit verbundene Folter aushalten, welche der dunkle Lord nur zu gerne austeilte.

Chaos gab gerne zu von dem Mut des jüngeren beeindruckt zu sein. Es konnte nicht leicht sein, in dem wissen zu leben das jeder Tag der letzte sein könnte, dass er über jedes Wort welches er aussprach doppelt und dreifach nachdenken musste, um auch sicher gehen zu können das er keine Geheimnisse preis gab. Jeder Moment der Schwäche würde einen grausamen Tod bedeuten und Tag für Tag war er gezwungen in den Reihen seiner Feinden zu stehen, mit ihnen zu lachen wenn ihm nach weinen zu mute war und ihnen freundlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen statt ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, welcher einen langsamen Tod bedeuten würde.  
Colin musste täglich die Gesichter jener sehen, sie seine Freunde getötet hatten und er konnte nichts weiter tun als seine Gefühle hinter der vollkommenen Mauer in seinem Geist zu verstecken und den Tod seiner Freunde als Grund zum wechseln der Seiten zu nutzen. Voldemort war schließlich kein Idiot und so gerne er sich neue Anhänger suchte war ihm dennoch Bewusst, dass Colin ein Anhänger von Chaos war. Also nutzte Colin den Tod seiner liebsten dazu, den dunklen Lord glauben zu lassen das er die Schuld an ihrem Tod Chaos gab, da dieser sie nicht beschützen konnte, obwohl es als ‚Retter der Zaubererwelt' seine Pflicht war. Er gab vor Chaos denselben Schmerz fühlen lassen zu wollen.  
Wenn Colin eines war dann ein exzellenter Schauspieler, Voldemort nahm ihn in seine Reihen auf, zu Anfang natürlich nur als kleiner Handlanger der als Kanonenfutter gebraucht werden konnte. Doch über drei Jahre hinweg schaffte Colin es sich Hochzuarbeiten und während er zwar nicht zum innersten Zirkel dazu gehörte hatte er sich so viele Spionagetechniken angeeignet, dass er dennoch vieles von Belang mitbekam und an die Lichte Seite weitergeben konnte.  
Sein Bruder Dennis war ihm dabei eine große Hilfe, wenn Colin nicht weg konnte gab er die Informationen so verschlüsselt weiter das nur sein Bruder Hoffen konnte sie entschlüsseln zu können.

„Da bist du ja." Keuchte Colin angespannt und schaute Chaos aus seinen stumpfen Augen ernst an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Horkrux, ich weis wo er ist:"

„Welcher Horkrux?"

„Der Kelch."

Zischend sog Chaos die Luft ein. Der Kelch war ein Horkrux welcher ihm schon lange Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte, geschweige denn wo er sich tatsächlich befand, nachdem er von Hepzibah Smith entwendet worden war.

„Du weist wo er ist? Wie?"

„Der dunkle Lord hat beschlossen den Kelch in ein anderes versteck zu bringen, nachdem er mitbekommen hat das ihr Jagd auf seine Horkruxe macht. Wohin er ihn verlegen möchte konnte ich leider nicht herausfinden, doch ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen dem Lord und Lucius Malfoy belauschen können. Scheinbar hat sich der dunkle Lord dazu entschlossen Malfoy Senior noch eine Chance zu geben, nach dem Fiasko mit dem Tagebuch. Malfoy hat um ein paar Tage zur Vorbereitung gebeten um einen Platz her richten zu können an welchem der Kelch sicher ist. Wo dieser Platz ist weis ich nicht und ich bezweifle das wir an ihn heran kommen können nachdem er dort ist. Dafür ist es mit jedoch gelungen herauszufinden wem Voldemort den Transport des Kelches anvertrauen will." Colin atmete tief ein, bevor er weiter sprach. „ Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie soll ihn morgen von Gringotts abholen. Scheinbar wurde er in ihrem Verließ aufbewahrt."

„Bellatrix? Das könnte schwierig werden." Chaos lief die Küche auf und ab, die Hände voller Frustration zu Fäusten geballt. „Das ist die einzige Chance die wir haben an den Horkrux zu kommen. Wenn er erst einmal bei Malfoy abgeliefert ist kommen wir da nicht mehr ran, so viel ist sicher."

„Zufälligerweise weis ich das Bellatrix den Kelch morgen früh um Punkt 10 Uhr aus Gringotts abholen wird. Wenn wir es schaffen sie abzupassen bevor sie ihn abliefert, hätten wir eine Chance ihr den Kelch abzunehmen."

Chaos nickte nachdenklich. Das ergab Sinn. Doch die Zeit war knapp, für einen Überfall auf Bellatrix Lestrange zu planen würde er sich normalerweise mehrere Wochen Zeit nehmen, würde die dunkle Hexe so gut es geht bewachen lassen und jedes nur mögliche Detail über sie heraus finden. So wahnsinnig die Hexe auch war, so gerissen und mächtig war sie auch. Voldemort behielt sie nicht umsonst in seinem inneren Kreis, Bellatrix war nicht nur absolut Loyal zu ihrem Lord und würde alles für ihn tun, sie war zudem eine gefährliche und gerissene Gegnerin, bei welcher jeder zweimal überlegte ob er einen Kampf mit ihr wagen sollte.

„Benachrichtige Neville, Remus und Hannah, ich will sie in einer Stunde im Beratungsraum sehen, sie sollen alles andere stehen und liegen lassen. Du kommst ebenfalls. Ich sag Bite bescheid."

Colin nickte und rauschte dann durch die Tür davon. Chaos hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass der Spion die drei anderen Mitglieder des Ordens in Rekordzeit finden würde. Er selbst machte sich derweil daran seinen rothaarigen Liebhaber zu kontaktieren.

Langsam atmete er aus, schloss die Augen und stellte sich sein innerstes vor. In einem leuchtenden Smaragdgrün strahlte ihm sein innerer Kern entgegen, voller Magie welche unkontrolliert zuckte und sich in seinem eisernen Griff, welches sie in seinem inneren hielt, wand. Nur einzelne Stränge gingen von seinem Kern aus und führten durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er konnte die vertraute Wärme seiner Magie spüren und die Sicherheit mit welcher sie ihn erfüllte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich mit seiner Magie zu beschäftigen, stattdessen fanden seine Augen zwei farbige Stränge welch mit seiner Magie verwunden waren. Einer leuchtete in einem Rubinrot, der andere in einem puren Saphirblau. Den Saphirblauen ließ er außer Acht und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf den Rubinroten Magiestrang. Unter Chaos aufmerksamen Blick veränderte dieser sich, bis sich schließlich eine Gestalt formte.

Ein Werwolf.

Zufrieden grinste Chaos kurz, bevor er sich erneut konzentrierte. „Bite, ich habe eine Notsitzung einberufen und erwarte dich in einer Stunde im Beratungsraum. Ich hoffe das du bis dahin die Probleme mit dem Rudel so weit lösen konntest das sie sich von Unschuldigen fern halten."

Als Chaos eine Stunde später in dem Beratungsraum eintraf waren Neville, Remus und Hannah bereits anwesend und Chaos nahm sich einen Augenblick um seine alten Freunde genauer zu betrachten.

Aus dem stolpernden, stotternden Nervenbündel Neville war ein ruhiger junger Mann geworden, dem Chaos mehr als nur einmal sein Leben verdankte. Als Anführer der einzigen Heilereinheit die auch zum Kämpfen ausgebildet waren, hatte der ehemalige Gryffindor gezeigt, dass er durchaus im Stande war große Verantwortung zu tragen.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal war Harry Blaise Zabini dankbar dafür, dass er es geschafft hatte Neville vor sich selbst zu schützen.  
Nach Lunas Tod hatte Neville sich achtlos von einem Kampf in den nächsten Gestürzt, nicht auf seine eigene Sicherheit bedacht, so vollkommen gegen seine eigentlich friedliche Natur. Es war schließlich Blaise gewesen der Stundenlang einfach nur neben dem Heiler gesessen und ihm Gesellschaft geboten hatte. Blaise war es gewesen der ihm essen brachte, einseitige Gespräche führte (Neville hatte einfach nur stumm dagesessen) und schließlich war es auch Blaise Schulter gewesen an welche Neville sich gelehnt hatte als alles zuviel wurde und er vier Monate nach Lunas Tod vollkommen erschöpft, körperlich sowie psychisch, zusammenbrach und all den Schmerz den der Verlust seiner Ehefrau mit sich brachte endlich heraus lies. Schließlich war es auch der Slytherin der die Scherben aufhob und Neville half sie langsam, Stück für Stück, wieder zusammenzusetzen.

Remus sah, trotz der Kriegszeiten, gesünder aus als damals als Chaos ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.  
Der Werwolf war, dank Bite und Severus Snape, mit seinem Schicksal übereingekommen und hatte begonnen seine animalische Seite zu begrüßen. Er war der Beta eines recht großen Werwolfrudels und stand somit direkt unter Bites Kommando, was ihn nicht störte. Remus arbeitete gerne mit Bite zusammen und stand seinem Alpha auch gerne mit Rat beiseite, wenn dieser danach fragte. Doch Chaos befürchtete das Remus, selbst wenn sie den Krieg gewinnen sollten, den Frieden nicht lange genießen könnte. Er sah die leere in den gold-braunen Augen die niemals wieder gefüllt werden könnte, hinterlassen von seinen Freunden und seinem Partner. Lily und James waren die einzigen Freunde die Remus jemals kannte und Sirius war die einzige Liebe in seinem Leben die sich der Werwolf jemals erlaubte. Als Sirius Unschuld bewiesen worden war, war Licht in die trüben Augen von Remus zurückgekehrt. Doch als Sirius gestorben war hatte er auch Remus mit sich genommen, soviel wusste Chaos. Sicher sein Herz schlug noch, seine Lungen atmeten und sein Körper bewegte sich und kämpfte, doch das war auch alles. Remus Seele war bei seinem Partner und seinen Freunden im Jenseits, der einzige Grund weshalb er noch hier war, war, wie Chaos wusste, Chaos selbst und der Krieg. Chaos, der Sohn seiner beiden Freunde und der Krieg als die Sache für die Remus drei wichtigsten Menschen ihr Leben gegeben hatten. Nach diesem Krieg, egal wie er endete, würde es nichts mehr geben was den Werwolf am Leben erhielt. So sehr er auch Chaos liebte, so sehr war ihm auch bewusst, dass dieser seine Hilfe nicht benötigte. Er hatte Bite und Owl die ihn unterstützten und um einiges näher standen als Remus selbst.

Es war jedoch Hannah Abbott die sich am meisten verändert hatte. Die ehemals langen blonden Haare waren zu einer zotteligen Kurzhaarfrisur geschnitten worden und aus der fröhlichen Hufflepuff war eine eiskalte Kriegerin geworden. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte Hannah sich in der Arbeit des Ordens gestürzt gehabt und war mittlerweile ein gefürchteter Gegner unter den Todessern.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Bite stürmte herein und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, seine Augen auf Chaos gerichtet und den blutigen Kratzern welche seinen Körper bedeckten keine Beachtung schenkend.

Seufzend schüttelte Chaos den Kopf und schaute zu Neville, welcher sich bereits erhoben hatte und auf Bite zuging.

„Es sind nur ein paar Kratzer, kein Grund zu Aufregung, Leute." Winkte Bite ab.

„Halt die Klappe und las mich meine Arbeit tun." Gab der Heiler unbeeindruckt zurück und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Als Bite protestieren wollte zog Neville eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich kann dir auch einen Silencio auf den Hals jagen."

Bite schloss seinen Mund und seufzte ergeben. Zufrieden vollendete Neville sein Werk und begab sich zurück an seinen Platz.

„Da wir nun alle Anwesend und in einem Stück sind", begann Chaos „Kann ich euch den Grund für dieses Treffen erläutern. Colin hier hat mir eine sehr interessante Information geben können…"

Nach drei Stunden verließen die fünf das Zimmer, einen Plan für den nächsten Tag ausgearbeitet und einsatzfähig. Nun hieß es sich vorzubereiten und eine möglichst erholsame Nacht zu haben.

Ich weis, ich weis, ich bin gemein.  
Jetzt habe ich euch ewig warten lassen und bevor es tatsächlich zur Sache geht höre ich auf.  
Der Flashback wird im nächsten Kapitel fortgesetzt, wie ihr sicherlich erwartet habt kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen den Todessern, vor allem Bellatrix, und Chaos und den vier anderen.

Wie immer würde ich mich über Kommis und konstruktive Kritik freuen^^

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel^^

LG ShizoFairytale


End file.
